Kunoichi:Beginnings
by SVTcarat02
Summary: After the defeat of the preeminent Ninjago is in peace once again. The ninja, Nya, sensei Wu, and Misako are traveling through all 16 realms and trying to save them. What happens when they meet 4 new ninja in one of the realms? Here's the catch; THERE GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY SO THIS IS MY SECOND STORY AND I'M SO EXCITED TO BE WRITING ABOUT NINJAGO!**

 **ANYWAYS AFTER THIS CHAPTER I'LL BE POSTING MY OC'S FOR THIS.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS**

* * *

''Really Jay, really!'' Cole was screaming at Jay after he beat him at a video game for the third time in a row.

''It's not my fault that you challenged a pro.'' Jay screamed right back at him.

''Hey guys Sensei wants to see us right now.'' They turned around to see Kai standing in the doorway.

''Whatever i'll beat you when we get back''

''Sure keep telling yourself that.''

After that the three of them went inside of sensei Wu's room to see everyone there already.

''What took you so long?'' Sensei asked looking calm drinking his usual cup of tea.

''Oh nothing just these two knuckle heads fighting over a video game. Kai said pointing to Jay and Cole.

''Oh well anyways I brought this meeting up, because I have some good and bad news about the realms.''

''What is it uncle?'' Lloyd said looking worried.

''Yeah and we'd rather have the bad news first I think.'' Jay said as Jayish as ever.

''Well then here goes.'' Wu took a deep breath.

''Take your time Wu.'' Misako said wanting to hear more herself.

''While I was meditating I saw something in one of the realms in the spirit smoke.''

''What was it?!'' Jay asked impatiently.

''Shh.'' Nya shushed him so that their sensei could continue.

''As I was saying, their was a brand new kind of evil in the 10th realm and also something else.'' Sensei Wu took a deep breath.

''Is this the good news?'' Zane asked curiously.

''Yes Zane it is now listen carefully, everyone.'' Wu said firmly glancing at Jay and the blue ninja smiled sheepishly.

''I'm sure everyone has heard of female ninja, kunoichi like Nya herself. Anyways in the 10th realm their were four kunoichi facing the new evil and looking for the fifth kunoichi, Nya. They are the kunoichi's of metal, nature, air, and light. We must go there, visit them and help them defeat their evil enemy.'' Sensei got done and looked at everyone's expressions.

Kai looked surprised, Jay looked like he was about to pass out, Cole looked like he had seen a ghost(which he wasn't anymore), Zane looked calm, Nya looked just like her brother and Misako and Lloyd just looked worried.

''So what you're saying is we just defeated an evil thing and now you want us to go help other people defeat an evil thing?'' Jay said calmy.

''Yes that is what I am saying.'' Unlike everyone else Wu kept a straight face.

''Ok well, ARE YOU CRAZY WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT REALM OR WHAT THOSE OTHER KUNOICHI ARE LIKE.''

Sensei just whacked Jay upside his head with his staff and sipped his tea.

''No I'm not that crazy and yes we will leave tomorrow morning, Nya set the course for Ninjago City.'' He said after Jay was done rubbing his ''injury''.

''Aye-aye Sensei!'' Nya said and went to bring the waves in so that she could set the course.

''So what now?'' Kai asked his metaphorical brothers once Misako went to greet customers and sensei went to meditate.

''Rematch!'' Cole shouted and ran out of the room toward the video games.

''Oh your on!'' Jay ran the same direction that Cole did.

''Okay then Zane you wanna watch them?'' Kai asked the nindroid since they had nothing else better to do.

''Sure, Lloyd are you coming?''

''Yeah i'll catch up in a minute.'' Lloyd said but couldn't help but worry about what was to come.

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND YOU'LL MEET THE KUNOICHI!**

 **LOVE YA**

 **XOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HI SO THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER AND LAST CHAPTER I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES.**

 **ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND READ ABOUT MY OC'S IN MY BIO**

 **SO ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW KUNOICHI**

* * *

After the ninja went to Ninjago City and asked Ronin to watch the ship they went to Steep Wisdom to get ready to go into the 10th realm.

''So are you sure Ronin and the other elemental masters have everything under control?'' Lloyd asked his brothers since he was still on edge about the Preeminent.

''Yes for the hundredth time we're sure.'' Jay said exasperated.

''Time to go everyone, are you ready?'' Misako shouted from the front of the store, the ninja and Nya would be going but her and Wu would stay at the shop.

''Yeah we're coming mom!'' Lloyd and the others made their way to the front of the shop.

''Be careful and good luck.'' Misako said to Lloyd and the others as she and Wu got the shop ready for customers.

''Yes and be sure to find out as much as you can and possibly convince the kunoichi to come here.'' Sensei Wu said to his students and helped Misako get the shop ready.

''We'll do all we can Sensei, bye for now and be safe.'' Kai said to his sensei and Misako before Lloyd held up the crystal and they were gone.

* * *

While they were traveling to the 10th realm they went through a portal.

It was mystical with blue and black swirls that transported you to another world, or realm in this case.

After they dropped they took in their surroundings. They landed in a field with Cherry Blossom trees all around. It was huge and looked like it was close to a city.

''Ok guys let's try to find a city or something and find those kunoichi.'' Lloyd said as they started walking until they saw a city that looked like Ninjago City but with more technology everywhere.

''I think I see it!'' Jay screamed once they all saw the city.

''Way to state the obvious.'' Cole said and smacked him upside the head.

''Uggh really sensei and now you too!'' Jay said while rubbing his head.

''Guys focus we have to find the other kunoichi!'' Nya got in between both of them and shouted.

She was right they did have a mission to complete but the question was...

''Where do we start?'' Kai said as they walked through the city fascinated by it's beauty.

''Pixal says that we should go that way.'' Zane said as he pointed to the right where they saw a Chinese restaurant.

''Why should we go in there?'' Jay asked utterly confused.

''Hey it's at least a start.'' Lloyd said as they headed for the restaurant.

When they walked in they saw the beautiful designs that the restaurant had and how big it was.

Their were flower patterns on the walls and glass vases with flowers in them on the huge round tables and rectangular booths. You could see how much technology there was here with being able to order from your seat with a laptop screen attached to the wall.

''Wow.'' Was all Kai could say once they sat down at a booth closer to the front.

''Why are we here again?'' Cole asked while checking out their nice selection of cakes. (he was drooling.)

''Maybe we'll find out about the kunoichi here.'' Zane said looking at the roses on their table.

''Well I'm pretty hungry so let's order.'' Jay said and was about to reach for the tablet but got his hand smacked away by Nya.

''That's three times now.'' He said referring to sensei, Cole and now Nya.

''Jay we're not here to eat we're here to find out about the other kunoichi.'' Nya told him but to be honest she was hungry herself. But she knew that they had a mission to complete.

''Oh fine but where the hack are they!'' He yelled at the top of is lungs and they got a lot of stares from people in the restaurant but they just went back to eating anyway.

''Is there a problem?'' A girl approached the table and asked. They assumed that she was an employee judging by what she was wearing. A regular waiter outfit but with a skirt and instead of black and white it was blue and green just like the restaurants decorations and blue ankle boots.

She had fair skin with carrot-orange red hair that stopped a little past her shoulders, green eyes and dainty light pink lips. She looked American.

''Uh no we were just looking through your selection.'' Lloyd said sheepishly but couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of them thinking that there was something more about her.

''Oh well my name is Jamie and i'll be here just incase you need something.'' She said with a warm smile. She seemed genuinely nice.

''Thanks, I'm Nya that's Jay, Cole, Lloyd and my brother Kai by the way.'' Nya pointed to everyone and introduced them.

''That's good to know, are you by any chance new here?'' Jamie asked after getting a good look at each of their faces.

''Yeah we are, we're just visiting.'' Kai said wanting to get out of there and find the knoichi.

''Yeah and we were wondering if you knew anything about kunoichi.'' Jay said wanting to get to the point but not without getting elbowed by Nya. The others just face palmed.

''You're looking for the kunoichi?'' Jamie asked with a less happier tone.

''Yeah, are you okay?'' Cole asked concerned.

''Why?'' She asked with an angrier tone and expression.

''Well this is gonna sound crazy, but Kai was getting ready to tell her about why they were really here.

''Were from Ninjago, another realm and we're ninja and Nya is a kunoichi. Our sensei sent us here to find the other kunoichi after he saw them in the spirit smoke.

Everyone was confused on why he would tell her all of that but didn't really have a choice.

''Well in that case, I might know how to help you.'' Jamie said then went to tell everyone that the restaurant was closed and put up the sign.

''What is she doing?'' Jay whispered to Nya.

''I don't know but she looks like a helpful person.

''Ok if you say so.'' Jay said her looking at Jamie like she was insane or had 5 heads.

''Follow me.'' Jamie said after everyone had left she was walking towards the back of the restaurant.

Everyone just shrugged at each other and followed her.

Once they got to the back they saw a door and it was blue and had many locks on it. Jamie opened it and led them to a small room with a huge meeting table and chairs.

''What is this place?'' Lloyd asked once they all sat down.

''It's our meeting room.'' She said with the same warm smile that she had in the restaurant. She seemed to have it a lot.

''Our?'' Cole asked confused and surprised that there might be more people.

''Wait here.'' Jamie said and then ran out of the room to elsewhere.

''Does anyone else think that she's a little looney?'' Jay asked everyone once she was gone.

''A little?'' Kai was about to say more but was cut off by Zane.

''Shh she's coming back.'' He said not wanting her to hear his brothers calling her crazy.

Once he said that Jamie came through the door with three other girls behind her.

The first one had fair skin with freckles and brown hair that stopped at her waist with even bangs, she had greyish-blue eyes with dainty pink lips. The second one had olive skin with dirty blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders with bangs swept to the right, she had sky blue eyes with dainty red lips. The third and last one had light brown skin with black hair that stopped at her chest with it parted down the middle like Jamie, she had brown eyes with dainty light red lips. They all had on the same outfit as Jamie.

* * *

After everyone took in each others appearance there was an awkward silence in the room.

''So these are the ninja you told us about?'' The girl with the dirty blonde hair asked.

''Yeah their here looking for the other kunoichi.'' Jamie told her.

''Yeah so could you help us?'' Lloyd asked them.

''Oh how rude are we!'' The girl with the brown hair practically screamed.

''I'm Belle, this is Esperanza and that's Zara, you've already met Jamie.'' She said as she introduced all of them.

''It's okay nice to meet all of you, but we really need information on the kunoichi.'' Cole said the the thing everyone was thinking.

''Well it's good you're here, because we are the kunoichi.'' The girl with the black hair finally spoke and left everyone flabbergasted.

''What!'' Jay screamed, he was just as surprised as everyone else.

''Yeah we're the kunoichi you're looking for.'' Esperanza said with her arms crossed and hips swayed down on her right leg. This made Kai stare at her even more than just being surprised.

''Prove it then.'' Cole said with a glare.

''Fine, but first we need to know your elements.'' Zara said with a glare that matched Cole's.

''We need to know yours too.'' Jay said.

''Fine'' Esperanza said frustrated.

They all said their elements and were now deciding who would show first.

''FINE I'LL GO!'' Zara yelled at everyone tired of them arguing.

She stepped forward and started to create tiny tornado's with her hands. Her eyes were closed and there was a yellow glow surrounding her body. After she was done the glow disappeared and she opened her eyes.

''Wow that was amazing Zara.'' Cole said fascinated by her powers.

''Thanks Cole.'' Zara said after getting out of her true potential mode.

''Yeah, that was great and all, but was that really your true potential?'' Kai asked bored.

''Well that was all I could do without creating a tornado in here, so yeah.'' Zara said annoyed with her hands on her hips.

''Ok my turn!'' Esperanza screamed making everybody jump.

She stepped forward and started to form pools of metal into spikes and darted them into the wall forming a star shape. Her glow was a silvery gray and disappeared after she opened her eyes.

''Now that was cool, even if the spikes almost hit me.'' Jay said jocular yet a little frightened.

''Oh sorry about that.'' Esperanza smiled sheepishly and stepped back.

''Ok so who is next?'' Zane said wanting to see more of their powers.

''I guess me.'' Belle stepped up to show her powers.

She stepped up shyly and started growing a rose from her hands and making it bloom with her true potential. After her light blue glow disappeared and her eyes opened she stepped back.

''Well that was pretty.'' Nya said trying to make Belle feel less shy.

''Thanks.'' Belle said to Nya smiling a little.

''Ok well if that's all of the people you want to see then-. Jamie was cut off by Esperanza.

''Not so fast Jamie, YOU still haven't went.'' Esperanza said using emphasis on you.

''Fine.'' Jamie huffed.

She stepped up and closed her eyes while a pink glow surrounded her body. A large white light, similar to Lloyd's energy balls, formed in her hands and grew larger until everyone but Lloyd has to shield their eyes. After she was done she stepped back quickly.

''So that's everybody.'' Jay said speechless.

''Yeah and by the way Jamie that was amazing, how'd you do that?'' Nya asked in the same state as Jay.

''I am the kunoichi of light, I guess I've just improved since I found my true potential.' She said modest as ever.

''Well since you already know about our elements how about we talk.'' Lloyd said getting to the point sooner than his teammates would've wanted.

* * *

''So let me get this straight, you want us to come with you to Ninjago to help defeat our evil and train with you sensei and mom?'' Esperanza asked surprised at their request.

''Yeah so will you come?'' Lloyd asked afraid of the answer.

The other kunoichi whispered something to each other and all was silent until...

''Sure we'll come with you.'' Belle said with a cheerful smile.

''Wait are you serious?'' Jay asked nervously.

''Well yeah, I mean you we both need each other's help and plus we get a new sister!'' Jamie said quickly and ran up to hug Nya.

Nya just laughed and hugged her new metaphorical sister back.

''Ok well when do we leave?'' Kai asked relieved that they actually said yes with no questions asked.

''How about now?'' Esperanza said walking over to Kai.

''Ok, but don't you need to get packed?'' Kai asked her smirking his signature smirk.

''Already are.'' She said pointing to four suitcases in the corner.

He just stood their mouth gapped.

''For every occasion.'' She said brushing pass him and getting their suitcases.

He closed his mouth and shook his head while smirking at her.

* * *

''Everyone ready to go?'' Lloyd asked holding up the realm crystal.

Everyone said their own ready's and they were off.

* * *

 **OK SO THAT'S IT AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER.**

 **I AM SUPER BUSY THIS WEKEND SO WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME. THAT GOES FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE MY OC'S AND IF NOT OH WELL BUT...**

 **BYE** **SEE YA ************


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES AND LOOK OUT FOR SPECIAL THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN FLIRT?**

* * *

''Were here.'' Cole said after everyone landed in Steep Wisdom.

''Wow, so this is your shop?'' Jamie asked looking at everything and then guessing it was a shop.

''Yeah tea shop, Steep Wisdom by the way.'' Lloyd told her looking at the closed sign telling him that they'd been gone longer than he thought.

''Hello.'' A voice said out of nowhere. It was just sensei and Misako walking out from the back.

''Hi you must be Sensei Wu and Misako.'' Belle said smiling at the elderly man and woman.

''Yes we are and you must be the other kunoichi of nature, air, metal and light.'' Sensei Wu said in a nice and calm tone.

''Nice to meet you and thank you for coming.'' Misako said to the other kunoichi.

''Your welcome!'' Jamie yelled cheerfully.

''Well were glad your here and we shouldn't put off tomorrow what can be done today but we should probably get some rest and catch up in the morning.'' Wu said looking pretty tired.

''Okay uncle.'' Lloyd and the others looked tired too after their trip.

''I'll show you girls my room and get you settled in.'' Nya said to her new sisters and led them to her new room that had five beds and was big enough for all of them.

'' _Buenas_ _Noches_ everyone.'' Esperanza said to everyone and went with her sisters.

''Good night.'' Kai said and they were all dozed off waiting for the morning.

* * *

Zara opened her eyes to the warm rays of sunshine over her.

She remembered what happened yesterday and turned her head to see all of her sisters sleeping safe and sound. They had all met the ninjas and Nya yesterday and were now here, living with them. To her all of the ninja were like brothers to her and Nya was like a great big sister.

From what she can tell Zane was the quiet helpful and kind nindroid brother and from what she was told Pixal was helpful too. Jay was the goofy older brother who liked to make people laugh. Kai was the hotheaded over protective older brother and Lloyd was the sweet younger brother who always knew what to do in a bad situation. Nya was like the perfect older sister always there for you and looking out for you. They were all like her sisters in a way and now Nya was one of her sisters.

There was still one ninja, Cole.

To her he was like the strong dependable brother who was always there for you and ever since they met yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about him.

' _What's going on with me?'_ She thought as the weird feelings came up again. She has never felt this way about a boy before. Mabye because they weren't her type or they were just rude unfriendly and only wanted one thing.

For Zara, Cole was different and she was bound to find out why.

'' _Bonjor_.'' Zara heard Belle say after she had just woken up and saw her up also.

''Hi.'' Zara said then smiled at her sister and checked the time to see that it was 7:25 now.

She knew that by now Sensei Wu would want them up.

''GET UP!'' She yelled at the top of her lungs and her sisters all got up in their own way.

The already awoke Belle jumped slightly and looked at Zara like she was insane. Nya jumped like 50ft. in the air and Esperanza jumped up and looked both ways out of breath for some reason. The worst of all was Jamie's. She jumped higher than Nya and fell right out of the bed causing a huge thump sound.

''What was that for I was having a good dream for crying out loud?!'' Esperanza screamed at Zara.

''Yeah you could've just shook us or something.'' Belle said getting out of bed and going in the bathroom about to take a shower.

''I'm ok.'' Jamie's muffled voice came from the floor still covered in the sheets.

''Wait girls, she's right it's time to get up a anyway.'' Nya said running a hand through her ebony locks.

'' _Bien_ , but you still ruined my dream Z.'' Esperanza said obviously a little angry.

''What was it about?'' Zara asked her.

''I can't tell you.'' Esperanza said hiding her face which was showing a blush.

''Why are you blushing?'' Nya asked in a teasing tone while brushing her hair.

''Yeah and was it by any chance about a boy with the element of fire?'' Jamie asked in a sing-song voice after she was finally untangled.

''How d-did you k-know?'' Esperanza asked then quickly covered her mouth.

''A-ha I knew it!'' Belle shouted from the bathroom and they all laughed.

'' Oh come on Esper, you think we don't see the way you look at him or the way you were flirting yesterday?'' Zara said crossing over to Esperanza's bed to sit down.

''I-I do not flirt!'' She yelled in an attempt to defend herself.

''Well Kai is my brother and I even see the way he looks at you.'' Nya said about to go in the bathroom after Belle came out.

''Just shut up guys I wasn't even dreaming about him so can we just drop it?'' Esperanza asked getting tired of being teased about her crush that she would never admit was.

''Okay we will but there's still someone.'' Jamie said with her eyebrow raised at Zara.

''Don't even think about it.'' Zara warned their youngest sister with one of her signature glares.

Jamie just shrugged and started fixing her bed that was a mess compared to her sisters.

''Anyways, speaking of you and Cole- Belle was cut off by Zara

''I said don't.'' Belle just looked at her with a knowing look and Zara couldn't take it anymore.

''Ok I admit that I have been thinking about him but I still don't know what these feelings I keep getting are called!'' Zara screamed and was sure that all of Ninjago could hear her.

''Well it looks like we got some crushes on our hands girlies.'' Belle said to Nya and Jamie in a girly voice.

''Whatever.'' Esperanza and Zara said in usion and put their heads under the covers.

Their sisters just laughed at their antics and got ready for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile in ninja's room they heard everything since their rooms were right beside each other's and the walls were pretty thin.

''So Zara has a crush on me?'' Cole asked surprised at what he just heard.

''Well were not sure yet, because she's not even sure herself remember.'' Zane said trying to put logic into the situation.

''Well it sure did sound like it, besides Esperanza might or might not have been dreaming about Kai.'' Jay said smirking at the fire ninja.

''Really Jay, you had to go there?'' Kai asked frustrated and confused.''

''Maybe.'' Jay said in a teasing tone as he walked in to the bathroom.

Kai just sighed and laid back down.

''At least their the only ones who have admirers.'' Lloyd said glad to not have one of the kunoichi crushing on him. No matter what happened, even if he was training to be a sensei, he was still a child at heart.

''You know Lloyd, one day you're gonna have to feel a certain way about someone.'' Cole said in a teasing tone looking over at Lloyd.

''Uggh Cole!'' Lloyd screamed under his pillow.

Cole and the others just laughed and thought about what they just heard. Soon Jay came out of the bathroom.

''Why's everyone so quiet?'' The lightning ninja asked as he came out.

''Well how'd you be if you just heard what we just heard?'' Kai asked him as he went in the bathroom and slammed the door.

''What's his problem?'' Jay asked confused at Kai's temper all of a sudden.

''Don't know.'' Cole said confused to.

''You heard the girls we have to go, sensei is probably waiting for us.'' Zane said worried.

''Don't worry it's only. Lloyd looked over at his clock...

 **''7:50, OH NO UNCLE'S GONNA KILL ME, WE GOTTA GO NOW!''**

Lloyd ran over to the bathroom door and started banging on the door like a crazy person.

 **''COME ON KAI!''**

 **''SHUT IT!''**

Cole just shook his head at his brothers and yet couldn't stop thinking about what they heard.

.. _Zara'_ He thought as he went to pull Lloyd away from the door crying like an anime character, before Kai could come out and punch him in the face.

* * *

After everyone got done getting ready they all went in Sensei's room to meet. Misako was at the front greeting customers.

When they walked in they saw him meditating with the spirit smoke.

''Shh he's meditating.'' Zane said quietly as he shut the door.

''Shh we know.'' Jay said face palmed at the nindroid.

Zane just gave him a look and was about to say more until they saw sensei getting up.

''Finally.'' He said to all of them.

''Were sorry we took so long.'' Belle said apologizing to Wu for being late.

''No need for that, sit down.'' Wu told them after he sipped his tea.

''So you wanted to know some stuff about us?'' Esperanza asked referring to her and her sisters, except for Nya.

''Yes basically, but first things first, I need to know your names and elements.'' Wu said taking in their appearances.

''Oh right, well I'm Esperanza and my element is metal.''

''I'm Zara and my element is air.''

''My name's Belle and my element is nature.''

''Hi, I'm Jamie and my element is light.''

''Good now do you know why you're here?'' Wu asked making sure they were aware of the situation.

''Well yeah, were here to help defeat a new evil and become better kunoichi and find the fifth kunoichi, which we did. Also why wouldn't we know, do you really think we'd just come with strangers for no reason?'' Jamie decided to say and all was silent until...

''Impressive.'' Wu said while smiling at Jamie. She and everyone else were surprised by that.

''What?'' Jay asked.

''It's quite impressive how Jamie is just like her grandmother, the kunoichi of light before her.'' Wu said yet again taking a sip of his tea.

That statement had everyone in the room speechless... except for one.

''Y-you knew M-my grandmother?!'' Jamie asked surprised and confused yet kinda happy at the thought.

''Yes she was the master of light in the serphentine war.''

''What was she like?'' Jamie finally mustered up the words and everyone was surprised.

''That is for another time, but now we must talk about this new evil and what you know about it.'' Wu said getting to the point leaving Jamie flabbergasted.

''Well we know that it wants all of the kunoichi's powers. That's why we were trying to find Nya so that we could warn her in time.'' Belle explained to everyone.

''So that explains it, but why does it want our powers?'' Nya asked.

''Maybe because she's evil and hates kunoichi.'' Esperanza said with an angry expression on her face.

''How do you?- Nya was cut off by Zara.

''We found out when we were fighting her minions.''

''Hmmm.'' Nya couldn't help but worry about this new evil and what she wanted with them.

''Well no matter what happens we'll protect you all we can.'' Cole said glancing over at Zara. No one seemed to notice except her.

''Thanks, but we can take care of ourselves you know.'' Zara said sweetly smiling at Cole who saw that she was blushing.

''I know that pinky.'' He said teasingly pointing at her cheeks.

At first she was confused but soon caught on.

''Whatever.'' She pouted and went back to looking at sensei. He was confused but shrugged it off.

''As I was saying I think that we should find her and give her a piece of our minds.'' Jay said like he was giving a speech.

Kai just face palmed. ''First of all you weren't saying anything and second, just be quiet.'' Kai said to Jay and was careful of his language around sensei saying ''be quiet'', instead of, ''shut the hell up''. He didn't want to get whacked.

This made Esperanza laugh and Jay pout like a child.

''Meeting adjourned, now go explore until we can get more information on the new evil.'' Sensei Wu told his old and new students.

''Aye-aye sensei!'' Nya yelled and pulled all of her sisters up and ran out of the room to elsewhere.

''Let's go guys.'' Lloyd said as he and the guys left out of the room.

''I should go help Misako in the shop.'' Wu said as he got up and went to the front to help Misako with the customers.

* * *

In the living room the ninja and kunoichi were watching a scary movie.

At the scariest moment everyone screamed and Esperanza jumped into Kai's lap.

''Hi.'' He said to her as she was sitting in his lap still a little scared.

''Sorry about that.'' She said as she was about to get off but Kai pulled her back on.

''You can stay on if you like.'' He said smirking at her while looking into her sky blue eyes.

''What if I don't want to?'' Esperanza asked deciding to tease him a little.

''I'll make you then.'' He said puling her closer until they were inches apart.

 _''Creo que no.''_ She whispered while looking into his amber eyes.

''Ah hem.'' Nya coughed to get their attention. They had totally forgotten that the others were there with them.

'' _Lo Siento.''_ She said quickly and quickly pulled away from Kai and quickly got off of him.

''So.'' Jay said awkwardly after moments of silence passed.

Esperanza just got up and ran to the girl's room.

The other kunoichi ran after her.

''Well.'' Jay said awkwardly again.

''Shut up Jay.'' Lloyd said to their brother and went back to watching the movie.

 _' What was that about?'_ Kai thought to himself as he watched the girls go.

* * *

In the girls room Nya was pacing around, Belle was comforting Esperanza, Jamie was grinning like crazy and Zara was just shaking her head at Esperanza with her arms crossed and and smirking.

''What was that?!'' Nya shouted at Esperanza once she was done pacing around.

''Calm down Nya, she's embarrassed about what happened as you can see.'' Jamie said gesturing to Esperanza who was glaring at her and she quickly put her arms down.

''I don't know, I was just.'' Esperanza couldn't find the right words.

''Mesmerized, dazed, oh I know, how about in l- Zara finished for Esperanza but was cut off by Belle.

''Zara stop it.'' Belle said sternly and Zara put her hands up in surrender.

''I still don't get why you didn't say no sooner.'' Nya said confused with her thinking face on.

''Can't you see that she likes him?!'' Jamie practically screamed at Nya.

''JAMIE!'' Esperanza shouted and Jamie shut up quickly.

''Tru dat tru dat.'' Zara said while smirking.

''Guys it might be true but still.'' Belle told them reminding them to not tease her so much.

''Belle!'' Esperanza yelled surprised that she would say that.

''What?'' Belle asked oblivious.

''Anyways I guess we could stay in here for the rest of the day.'' Nya said to her sisters.

''Yea- A screaming sound that came from the front of the shop cut Belle off.

''AHH!''

''Let's go.'' Nya said quickly.

NINJAGO!

They all did their signature move and were in their gi's. They took off to where the sound came from.

* * *

When they got to the front of the shop they couldn't believe their eyes.

The ninja and Sensei Wu were fending off minions from trying to take Misako.

''So is this the evil you were talking about?'' Nya said getting ready to fight .

''Yeah.'' Zara said forming a huge tornado that some of the minions got sucked in to and left them battered, bruised and knocked out.

Some of them were still carrying Misako away.

''Zane!'' Belle shouted to the nindroid and he knew what to do.

Zane and Belle started to get rid of the minions by freezing the ground under them and creating vines to hold them tight and cause them to let go of Misako.

She ran over to Wu and they started fighting minions too.

''There's too many!'' Jay shouted as he shocked a monkey looking minion.

''Not for long!'' Esperanza shouted as she formed a huge metal ramp that scooped up all of the minions and crushed them along with it.

Then Kai and Cole burned the metal and created a huge hole in the ground to burry it in and Nya closed it up using water to mix it with the dirt.

All of the minions were gone but the ninja, kunoichi Wu and Misako were bruised along with the fight.

''Where'd they come from?!'' Jay screamed.

''We don't know but at least now we know what were up against.'' Sensei Wu said to his students.

''Yeah.'' Jamie said while looking over at Lloyd. He and her didn't fight because they needed to save their unique powers for a more important time, but they still fought.

''So what now? Cole asked his sensei.

''We rest.'' Wu said helping Misako close up the shop. Thankfully no damages were done because they were outside.

''Well goodnight then.'' Zane said as he and the ninja went to their room.

As they all were walking to their rooms Esperanza and Kai glanced at each other thinking about what happened earlier.

They wanted to say something but kept walking.

Jamie was also thinking about her grandmother.

Now they had to wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 **WELL THAT WAS SOMETHING.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND CAUGHT ON TO WHY I SAID TO LOOK OUT!**

 **I ADDED A LITTLE FLUFF FOR YOU GUYS SO YAY.**

 **ANYWAYS I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON THE NEXT COUPLE TO HAVE A MOMENT.**

 **THE COUPLES ARE:**

 **JAYxNYA**

 **KAIxESPERANZA**

 **COLExZARA**

 **ZANExBELLE**

 **LLOYDxJAMIE**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. ZANE IS ALREADY WITH PIXAL BUT THIS IS MY STORY SO I MIGHT JUST SURPRISE YOU.**

 **WELL DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND LOVE YA!**

 **THAT'S ALL**

 **SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: OUR ELEMENTAL POWER**

* * *

''Zara''

''Zara''

''WHAT!'' Zara yelled after waking up to see Jamie.

''Hi.'' Jamie said smiling at Zara while sitting on her bed.

''Why were you whispering my name?!'' Zara whisper yelled looking pissed.

''Cuz it's time to get up sleepy head, duh.'' Jamie whispered again.

''Grr why did you wake me up so early though?'' All Zara wanted to do right now was go back to sleep.

''Well I know it's kind of early being 4:15 and all but, Cole wants to see you.'' Jamie said sheepishly while smiling.

''Yeah it's early, wait did you just say Cole?'' Zara yelled then stopped and realized what she heard. She perked up at the news.

''Yeah he told me to tell you, to meet him outside.'' Jamie told her smiling wider than ever.

''Why?'' Zara asked confused on why he'd want to see her this early in the morning.

''I don't know, how about you go find out.'' Jamie was practically jumping up and down in the bed.

''Fine, but if something happens I'm blaming you.'' Zara said looking Jamie in the eyes.

She just nodded like an anime character that just had way too much sugar.

''Let's do this.'' Zara said to herself as she got out of the bed and was on her way outside.

* * *

Zara looked down at her pajamas.

She was wearing a yellow tank top with zebra patterned pants and black zebra boot slippers. She really liked zebras.

 _'Is this good enough?'_ She thought to herself. She didn't know why she was thinking this but, it seemed important at the moment.

She took a deep breath and finally stepped outside. She saw Cole standing there with his back turned. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants and slippers. He really liked black, huh?

''Hey.'' He said after he turned around.

 _'Wow that shirt really shows his muscles'_ Zara thought to herself inwardly drooling at his visible six-pack.

''You okay?'' Cole asked Zara as she was just standing there.

''Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all.'' Zara told him smiling.

''Well I'm sorry for getting you up this early but, I really need to talk to you.'' Cole said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

''It's okay we can talk.'' She really wanted to hear what he had to say.

''Well yesterday you seemed mad at me.'' He said looking confused.

''Hmm, oh well you did call me pinky sooo.'' Zara said with her arms crossed smirking.

''Well when you blush it is pink so, do you not like it?'' Cole asked smirking. His smirk was cute.

''I kind of like it as a nickname but, don't say it in public.'' Zara said while pointing at Cole with a mischievous look on her face.

''You want to try and stop me, pinky.'' He said getting closer to her.

''I just might.'' She said getting closer also.

They got so close until they were inches apart.

''Hey shorty.'' Cole said referring to Zara's height.

''Would you stop with the nicknames, and I'm not that short.'' She said looking up in his face.

''Okay but, do you mind if I do this?'' He asked and then picked Zara up so she was his height.

''Put me down.'' She said squirming but, to be honest she kind of liked the way being picked up by his strong arms felt.

''Nope.'' He breathed out looking into her chocolate brown eyes and her looking into his emerald green ones.

''Well if you don't i'll- She was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers.

They were warm and soft and tasted like blueberries. She was surprised yet happy when she kissed back. They kissed for what felt like forever until they pulled away for air.

''Wow'' He breathed out.

''Thanks'' Zara said playfully while blushing.

''You okay vanilla?'' He asked while smirking his cute smirk. At least she knows what she tastes like.

''Yeah but, why did you do that?'' Zara asked confused yet not complaining.

''I don't know, I guess I just couldn't resist.'' He said the thing that made Zara melt.

''You're crazy, you know that?'' Zara asked feeling like the luckiest girl in the world in his arms.

''Yeah but at least I got to kiss you right?'' Cole asked looking into her eyes.

''Let's not tell anyone about this okay.'' Zara asked pouting.

''Do you notice that you pout when you're angry or sad?'' Cole asked smiling.

''Just say you won't tell yet.'' Zara said pouting again.

''It's cute, and don't worry I won't say a word. He said smirking.

''Good, now put me down I'm sleepy.'' She told him.

''Fine see you in a few hours pinky.'' He said and put her down.

''See ya.'' She said going back to her room.

''Bye vanilla.'' He said making her laugh as he went to his room also.

They got in their beds and went back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was now 7:50.

In the girls room everyone was already awake without Zara's ''sweet'' yelling.

''So what happened last night?'' Belle asked Zara after Jamie had told their sisters what Cole told her last night.

''Nothing okay.'' Zara brushed them off not wanting to say what happened.

''Something did happen and we want to know.'' Esperanza said sounding determined.

''Like I said before, nothing.'' Zara said again sounding exhausted from waking up so early then only getting three hours of sleep.

''You know what I think, I think that Zara and Cole got close.'' Jamie said narrowing her eyes at the thought.

''W-what are guys t-talking about?!'' Zara asked surprised and scared that they would find out.

''I am a shipper and a sucker for love so, I think I'm close to what happened.'' Jamie said smiling her cheerful smile.

''No, no you're not.'' Zara glared her signature glare again at Jamie.

''Guys if she doesn't want to tell us now, then she's probably not ready.'' Nya said while brushing Belle's long locks.

''I guess you're right, I mean it's none of our business anyways.'' Belle said sounding disappointed.

''I guess, for now.'' Esperanza said glaring at Zara.

''Yeah for now.'' Jamie said glaring too.

''Uggh my life.'' Zara said exasperated smiling at her crazy sisters.

* * *

Everyone was now outside for a training session. They really didn't need it but, they wanted to see what the kunoichi could do, including Nya.

''Ok first up is Nya, were going by oldest to youngest.'' Misako said gesturing to the apparently oldest kunoichi.

Nya stepped up in the center of the ground. She summoned her true potential and just like when they defeated the preeminent, water started to form around her body and it felt like a thunder storm, with all of the rain coming down. Tsunami's came flooding in and everyone had to cover themselves from the water.

When she was done she fell down and Jay was quick to catch her.

''How'd I do?'' She asked exhausted.

''Great, you did great.'' Jay whispered in her ear. This made her smile.

''Good Nya, now it's Belle's turn.'' Sensei Wu said looking at the kunoichi of nature.

''O-ok.'' Belle said nervously as she stepped in the center.

She summoned her true potential and instead of just a rose, large vines started to grow around her and the air was full of pollen. Large plants of all kind started to grow rapidly out of the ground and, everyone had to jump out of the way in order to not get hit or, pricked by the thorns.

When she was done she fell down just like Nya and, it was Zane who caught her.

''Are you okay?'' Zane asked concerned.

''Yeah I'm fine, thanks.'' Belle thanked him with a warm smile.

''Next up is Zara.'' Misako said smiling at the air kunoichi.

''Okay.'' Zara said as she stepped in the center like her sisters before her.

She summoned her true potential and air started to swirl around her like a tornado. Soon a huge tornado was formed and the winds grew stronger. They were so strong that the others had to hold some stuff down from getting sucked into the tornado.

Just like her sisters she fell down when she was done, Cole caught her.

''That was great pinky.'' He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

''Thanks blueberry.'' She joked and made him laugh.

''It's Esperanza's turn.'' Sensei said as he smiled at the Spanish girl.

She stepped up and summoned her true potential. Shards of metal started to form around her and turned in to spikes. The metal started to form a million daggers until they started to fly towards everyone. They had to dodge the daggers unless they wanted to get cut or slashed.

When she was done she fell down and Kai caught her.

''Hi.'' He said smiling at her.

''Hey.'' She said smiling and blushing a little.

''Last up is Jamie.'' Misako said smiling at the kunoichi of light.

She gulped and stepped in the center. She summoned her true potential and a pink glow surrounded her body. She formed the same light that she did in the restaurant but, this one was coming from her body, she started to rise up from the ground and emit more light until everyone had to shield their eyes from the glow.

She fell down and Lloyd caught her.

''That was amazing Jamie.'' Lloyd said to Jamie smirking. It was a sweet smirk and very genuine.

''T-thanks.'' Jamie was stuttering and didn't even know why.

''So that was everyone and now I see what your true potential can really do. You might need some work so, the kunoichi will stay here and train while the ninjas can go into town and promote Steep Wisdom.'' Wu told them as he passed out the outfits that the ninjas wore when they promoted the first time.

''Really sensei?'' Jay asked not wanting to go back out.

''Yes now get going.'' Wu said as he and Misako started to close up shop. Today was a free day for everyone.

''Ok but first can we wish the kunoichi good luck on their training?!'' Lloyd asked his uncle and mom who were inside the shop putting things away.

''Sure!'' Misako yelled from inside the shop.

The guys all turned to the kunoichi and went to their respected one based on who they caught.

Jay went up to Nya.

''Good luck Nya, you're strong I know you can do this.'' He told her smiling his goofy smile that she loved.

''Thanks Jay, you're too sweet.'' Nya said giving him a hug. He was surprised at first but, certainly didn't complain and hugged right back.

Zane went up to Belle.

''You're a very strong and sweet person Belle, I wish you good luck.'' Zane told her smiling warmly.

''Thank you Zane.'' Belle said sweetly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Cole went up to Zara.

''Hey pinky, good luck.'' He said and kissed her cheek when no one was looking.

''Thanks Cole.'' She smiled and blushed from the kiss.

Kai went up to Esperanza.

''So, I guess this is good luck.'' He said with his arms crossed smirking.

''Yeah thanks.'' She said and they both laughed.

Lloyd went up to Jamie.

''Good luck Jamie, you have a really special power.'' Lloyd told her smirking again.

''Yeah I know, and thanks Lloyd.'' She said and then hugged him. She didn't know why but, it felt like the right thing to do.

He just smiled and hugged back.

After the guys wished the girls good luck they went off into town.

''Are you ready to train?'' Sensei Wu asked with his staff ready.

The kunoichi were nervous but, ready.

* * *

When the guys got into town they saw that it was busy as always.

''Where do we start?'' Jay asked everyone wanting to stick together, based on what happened last time.

''How about over there.'' Kai said pointing to a crowd of people standing outside of a comic book store.

''Let's go.'' Cole said and they started walking.

When they got over there they saw that the people were watching the news off of the tiny flat screens. The screens showed a news woman talking about the events of what happened last night. She said that strange animal looking creatures robbed many stores and the other elemental masters stopped them. It showed pictures of everything and the guys were shocked.

''Minions.'' Kai said under his breath sounding angry.

''Why were they robbing shops?'' Zane asked no one in particular.

''Maybe the new evil put them up to this.'' Jay said to his brothers.

''Maybe this was just a distraction or charade, until the real problem.'' Zane said with his thinking face on.

''We don't know yet but, we should tell my mom, uncle, and the kunoichi.'' Lloyd told them as he was still watching the news.

''Yeah but first, we should promote!'' Jay yelled. This caught everyone's attention.

''The ninja!'' A lady yelled and news reporters started to swarm around the ninja.

''How will you deal with this new evil?''

''Are you going to stop it?''

''Is it going to be like your recent battle?''

The ninja were asked a million questions about how they were going to deal with this new evil.

''Okay okay that's enough we just came here to- Kai was cut off by Jay.

''Come to Steep Wisdom everyone, our tea is the best!'' Jay yelled to everyone and in the camera.

His brothers just face palmed.

''Really?'' Lloyd asked under his breath.

''Let's go guys.'' Kai said and the ninjas ran off.

* * *

Back at the shop the kunoichi were training outside.

They were all training in their own styles such as Nya's being swift and having a head on approach. Belle was graceful yet fierce with her movements. Zara was fierce and full of rage with her style. Esperanza was great at dodging and used her flexibility with her movements. Jamie was graceful yet looked nervous when she had to really injure her apponent.

Sensei Wu and Misako watched their movements and knew how they had to train them to work as one.

''They are all very experienced and have mastered their styles yet, still need to know how to work as one.'' Wu said as he watched his female students train with some of the old training course equipment.

''Yes and I have also noticed that each of them take a liking to each of the ninja.'' Misako said smiling at the girls.

''I have to but, the most important thing is that they are happy with themselves so that, they can reach their full potential.'' Wu said thinking about how the kunoichi would react to that kind of power.

''They still have a long way to go Wu.'' Misako said, her emerald green eyes showing wisdom.

Suddenly the ninjas came running through the gates out of breath.

Wu, Misako, and the kunoichi were surprised at them but, seemed interested at why they were in such a hurry.

''Why are you back so soon?'' Sensei Wu asked his students concerned.

''It's a long story.'' Jay said still catching his breath.

''Tell everything.'' Misako calmly urged them to tell what happened.

After the ninja told everyone what happened they were honestly shocked.

''Why would the minions do that, of all things?'' Belle asked still shocked.

''Like the guys said, maybe it was a charade.'' Nya told her shocked herself.

''We should investigate.'' Esperanza said to everyone.

''What if they come back?'' Jamie asked nervously. Lloyd went to her side and held her hands. This seemed to make her calm down a little.

''We'll just have to face them.'' Kai said angry at the fact that the minions would come into the city and terrorize it.

''Sounds like a good plan but, I don't know if they'd leave important information behind just like that though.'' Zara told them with her thinking face on.

''At least it's a start.'' Zane said to his teammates.

''When will we go?'' Jay asked his team set on the plan.

''How about tonight.'' Cole suggested.

''Great we'll split up into teams.'' Lloyd told everyone.

''Be careful my students.'' Wu told them his wise blue eyes filled with worry.

''Don't worry they can do this.'' Misako told him having faith in the ninja and kunoichi.

''Let's decide on teams first.'' Zane said to everyone.

''Okay how about a guy with a gal, teams of five.'' Esperanza suggested.

''Jay and Nya, Zane and Belle, Cole and Zara, Kai and Esperanza, and Jamie and I.'' Lloyd said to everyone.

''Sounds good to me.'' Cole said glancing at Zara who blushed a little.

''Good we leave tonight.'' Kai told everyone.

Now they would wait until tonight.

* * *

 **OK SO THAT WAS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I JUST FINISHED EARLY IN THE MORNING SO...**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY.**

 **THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE CHAPTER UNTIL I GET MORE VOTES ON WHAT COUPLE YOU GUYS WANT TO HAVE A MOMENT.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLZ REVIEW**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**

 **NO SERIOUSLY, IF YOU DON'T VOTE I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN**

 **JKJK THAT'S ALL**

 **THX!************


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES.**

 **YOU GUYS VOTED AND THE WINNER IS...**

 **LLOYDxJAMIE!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: INVESTIGATIONS**

* * *

Nightfall came and the ninjas and kunoichi were getting ready to go into the city and investigate.

''Is everyone ready?'' Lloyd asked the team after they all had their equipment ready.

''Yeah, let's go already.'' Kai said exasperated getting impatient.

''Patience.'' Sensei reminded his hotheaded student.

''Okay, since everyone is ready let's go.'' Nya told everyone ready to go herself.

''Be careful and make sure to find as much as you can.'' Misako told the team.

''Also remember that you are still young and we understand if you do not find much, you still have a lot to learn and many battles to come.'' Wu lectured his students.

''Thank you sensei, and we will be careful.'' Jamie told her sensei and Misako.

They said their goodbyes and they were off.

* * *

Kai and Esperanza were given the task to search the weapons shop and find out if the minions left any clues behind there.

''So where should we start?'' Esperanza asked as she was checking out some of the weapons, such as swords, nunchucks, sais, katanas, etc.

''How about we just check for fingerprints with the microscope.'' Kai said getting the microscope ready.

''Sure.'' Esperanza said not so excited to be there. To her investigating was a waste of time, she liked to take things head on but even she knew that they had to do this in order to learn more.

''Ok so I see tiny cells that look like fingerprints and their black and look like monkey fingers.'' Kai said looking into the microscope examining everything he saw.

''Ooh let me see!'' Esperanza yelled and shoved Kai over to see for herself.

''It does kind of look like monkey fingerprints but why would they come here?'' Esperanza was hopelessly confused.

Kai just gestured to the weapons and that was all it took for her to realize why the animals came there.

''You know maybe we should look in another place now.'' Kai said wanting to find more clues and check out more weapons.

''Okay how about the swords.'' Esperanza said wanting to see the designs.

''This isn't just about checking out weapons, we should be checking for clues and only that.'' Kai told her when he saw the sudden excitement in her eyes.

''You know maybe you should stop trying to lecture me and actually talk about something important right now.'' Esperanza told him glaring and arms crossed. She had her hips swayed down on her right leg the same way she did when they all met.

''You really want to talk about _that_ right now.'' Kai said exasperated at the thought. He was still confused on his feelings.

''Yes and I'm not moving until we do.'' Esperanza said in a serious tone still standing strong. Kai could tell that she wasn't bluffing and was bound to the conversation that he thought was going to be dreadful for him.

''Fine.'' He said knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jay and Nya were now at the grocery store searching in the dairy section that was being repaired due to damages by the minions.

''Looks like lions and bears did this.'' Jay said looking at the huge scratch marks on the walls.

''Yeah but we don't know for sure besides, like sensei said were still young.'' Nya said scrapping some samples off the wall.

''What's that suppose to mean I mean, the guys and I are 17 and you and the girls are 16.'' Jay said not really getting the point.

''He means that we still have a lot to learn and a long way to go before we can really understand a lot of things and to be wise and strong enough to really protect Ninjago. Sometimes the future has other plans for us and all we can do is hope for the best and make the best out of it.'' Nya said reflecting on her sensei's words.

''Wow you're right, I guess I was only thinking inside the box.'' Jay said amazed at Nya's words.

''Great but we should really be investigating.'' Nya said getting back to her serious state.

''Right.'' Jay said going back to looking through the magnifying glass.

''Hey I think I found something!'' Jay yelled and waved his hand for Nya to come over.

''What is it?'' Nya asked once she was beside Jay.

''I think I see some fur in the cracks.'' Jay said referring to a piece of brownish black fur.

''It looks like it came from a bear or something.'' Nya said really looking at the fur.

''Exactly, and that's why we should be aware of larger animals than just monkeys.'' Jay said referring to their last encounter with the minions.

''Yeah exactly.'' Nya said, let out a laugh then went back to investigating.

* * *

Zane and Belle were investigating the library and making a lot of progress.

''Find anything else?!'' Belle shouted over to Zane who was in the history section where they found footprints. Normally she wouldn't shout but, they were alone and it was nighttime.

''Yes, come here please!'' Zane replied back.

After Belle got to where Zane was she saw that he had found more footprints leading to the books about the First Spinjitzu Master.

''Why would they want to know about the creator of Ninjago?'' Belle said taking samples of what looked like dog and cat footprints.

''Maybe they want to know of our powers and how they can manipulate us.'' Zane said with his thinking face on.

''That or, they just want to know about the history of Ninjago, so that they can be on the same level as you guys.'' Belle said still thinking of the reason that the minions would want the books.

''You guys?'' Zane asked confused.

''Another realm remember.'' Belle reminded the nindroid pointing her thumb to herself.

''Oh right, sometimes I can get a little lost in my own thoughts.'' Zane apologized to the kunoichi of nature.

''No need, besides the First Spinjitzu Master must of known of our powers anyways.'' Belle told him still remembering that they were all elemental masters descendants.

''Let's keep looking, Pixal says that there's some more clues over there.'' Zane pointed to books on the elements.

''Okay.'' Belle said and followed him to the shelf. They knew that they'd be searching all night but, it would be worth it.

* * *

Cole and Zara were searching in the clothes shop and were looking in the departments.

''Found something!'' Zara shouted.

''What did you find?'' Cole asked her once he got to where she was.

''I found some rips and tears in some of the shirts.'' Zara said holding up a ripped shirt that looked like it was ripped by claws.

''Maybe a bird.'' Cole said taking some samples of fingerprints.

''We don't know for sure what those things are but, we should keep looking.'' Zara told him looking through a magnifying glass.

''Yeah I'll be over here.'' Cole gesturing to the shoes department and went over to it.

''You know, I've been thinking about what sensei said.'' Zara said searching some more.

''Me too and I think we should reflect on his words.'' Cole told her thinking about his sensei's wise words.

''How?'' Zara asked her partner.

''By thinking about how much longer we really have to go to be as wise as him and fully understand our world.'' Cole told her as he found some footprints and feathers.

''I guess you're right.'' Zara said thinking about all of their futures.

''Yeah, so I found some feathers.'' Cole said putting them in a container.

''Great, so they were birds.'' Zara said thinking about why birds would come into a clothing store.

''Let's keep looking.'' Cole reminded her snapping her out of her trance.

They kept searching in every department.

* * *

Lloyd and Jamie were ironically at the video game store, based on the fact that he used to love them as a kid and still does now.

''I love this game!'' Lloyd shouted like a kid in a candy store.

''Did you find anything?!'' Jamie came rushing to where he was but realized what he _found_.

''Really?'' Jamie asked with her arms crossed.

''What?'' Lloyd asked her then went back to looking at the video game case.

Jamie just sighed and took the game from him. She put it back on the shelf and gave him a look.

''I'm sorry I just got distracted.'' Lloyd apologized to Jamie and went to searching.

''It's okay I would've gotten the same way about chocolate.'' Jamie said with her cheerful smile on her face.

''You like chocolate?'' Lloyd asked her while he was taking samples of fingerprints that looked like they belonged to tiny squirrels.

''Yeah, it's delicious.'' Jamie said as she looked at some fur through a magnifying glass.

''I like sweets too, I once tried to rob a whole village when I was still a kid.'' Lloyd told her and remembered the time when he tried to rob Jamanikai Village and failed the first time.

''So I've heard.'' Jamie said giggling a girly giggle.

Lloyd didn't know why but he kind of liked her smile and giggle.

''Jay?'' Lloyd asked and Jamie nodded. He knew that his goofy brother would've probably told the girls stories.

''Yeah, he told us a lot, even the final battle.'' Jamie told him putting some fur inside a container.

''So do you think that we'll all have another final battle together?'' Lloyd asked her the thing he'd been thinking about ever since the other kunoichi came.

''Maybe.'' Jamie said sounding a little sad and lost in thought.

''What's wrong?'' Lloyd asked her after he saw the sadness in her eyes.

''Nothing, it's just that lately I've been thinking about my grandmother and what sensei Wu said.'' Jamie said looking depressed. Lloyd hated seeing her like this.

''Like my uncle said, that's for another time and you shouldn't stress over it.'' Lloyd told her while holding her hand. He wasn't aware of it but, Jamie didn't mind.

''I know, thanks Lloyd.'' Jamie said and smiled her smile again. They started to search again.

Suddenly a video game fell from the top shelf and they were quick to catch it.

Their hands met and both of them felt a spark. They didn't know why but it felt really good and they liked it.

''Umm.'' Jamie said at a loss for words.

''Let's keep looking.'' Lloyd said and quickly let go and put the game back on the shelf.

They were still searching yet kept thinking about what just happened.

* * *

Back at Steep Wisdom Wu and Misako were talking about the ninjas and kunoichi.

''Do you think that they'll find anything that will help us?'' Misako asked Wu who was fixing himself a cup of tea.

''Yes, and I also think that they will find something more.'' Wu said thinking of the evolving relationships among his students.

''So you see it too?'' Misako asked him as they both sat down.

''Of course, I know these kind of emotions when I see it and the ninja and kunoichi harbor them for one another.'' Wu told Misako as they sipped their tea.

''I only hope that they will discover them and realize that they have feelings in time.'' Misako told him with her voice full of worry.

''Me as well but don't worry I feel as though they are discussing it at this moment.'' Wu told her getting a feeling that was all too true...

* * *

''WHAT'S SO CONFUSING ABOUT IT KAI, HUH?!'' Esperanza shouted right in Kai's face as they were in a heated argument.

''I don't know, how about you tell me!'' Kai shouted back but not with the force that Esperanza had.

''YOU ARE SO FLUSTRATING!'' Esperanza shouted with her hands waving around like crazy.

Kai grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

''Please calm down.'' Kai said to her as he was tired of fighting with her.

'' _Lo que sea''_ Esperanza and yanked away from him.

''Look if you want to talk about when we were watching the movie, I don't know you want.'' Kai told her.

''What I want is for you to tell me why you did it Kai.'' Esperanza said in a quiet voice that Kai could barely hear.

''Did what?'' He asked utterly confused.

''You embarrassed me, made me run out.'' Esperanza said as she turned around slowly with tears in her eyes.

Kai was shocked at what he was seeing. Esperanza was about to cry, because of him.

''I-'' Kai was cut off by Esperanza.

''You pulled me close.'' She said as she started wiping tears from her eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' Kai told her as he pulled her close in his arms.

''You don't have to be, I mean I didn't complain.'' Esperanza gave him a faint smile.

''I still embarrassed you though.'' Kai said to her and let out a soft chuckle that made her knees go weak.

''It's okay.'' She told him, and to be honest she was being honest.

''You okay now?'' Kai asked her as he wiped some tears from her face.

''Yeah, sorry I lashed out on you.'' Esperanza said to him with a frail voice.

''It's okay Esper, I deserved it anyway.'' Kai said stroking her face.

''I guess.'' Esperanza said looking into his eyes.

''You're amazing, you know that?'' Kai told her leaning closer.

''What?'' She asked leaning in also.

''You're strong, independent, caring, loyal, beautiful, smart, and overall just amazing.'' Kai said just inches away from her face.

''T-thanks Kai.'' Esperanza said as their lips were about to meet until she pulled away quickly.

Kai was confused and a little hurt.

''I'm sorry but, I just can't.'' She said with a frail voice again and walked away with a magnifying glass in hand.

Kai was speechless, shocked and still a little hurt.

He picked up a microscope and started to analyze, still thinking about what just happened.

While Esperanza was confused, happy, hurt, and a little tired of investigating for tonight.

* * *

Lloyd and Jamie had found everything that they needed and were on their way back to the shop.

''So, do you ever think about your future?'' Jamie asked Lloyd trying to strike up a conversation.

''Well now that I think about yeah sometimes.'' Lloyd told her surprised at the question.

''You are training to be a sensei right?'' Jamie asked the blonde haired boy walking beside her.

''Yeah I am but, hey do you ever think about you future?'' Lloyd asked switching the focus over to her.

''Not really.'' Jamie said feeling a little tired.

''My feet are killing me by the way.'' Jamie told him.

''Mine too, WAIT!'' Lloyd shouted then stopped in his tracks.

This caused Jamie to stop to and almost fall but, she caught herself in time.

''What is it?'' She asked concerned.

''I have an elemental dragon.'' Lloyd said smirking his genuine smirk.

''You do?'' Jamie asked him.

''Yeah, watch this.'' Lloyd said getting ready to summon his dragon.

''ENERGY!'' Lloyd shouted at the top of his lungs and soon his dragon appeared.

Jamie couldn't believe her eyes. The dragon she was seeing was beautiful and matched Lloyd's signature color to boot with it's own beautiful details and designs. She wondered if she could do the same thing.

''Wow, can I do that?!'' Jamie asked amazed.

''Maybe, but now we need to get on.'' Lloyd said smiling at her face.

''Okay.'' Jamie said still amazed and stuck in her tracks.

Lloyd saw that and went over to pick her up bridal style and place her on the dragon who didn't seem to mind. Neither did Jamie, somehow she felt safe and warm in his arms.

''Thanks.'' She told him once she was on the dragon out of her trance.

''Your welcome.'' Lloyd told her as he got on and was about to take off.

''Wait.'' Jamie said as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt his muscles under his gi and couldn't help but blush.

''Safety first huh?'' Lloyd joked and let out a soft chuckle. This only made Jamie blush even more.

''Always.'' Jamie joked back at him smiling.

Lloyd tuned in with his dragon and they were off.

* * *

After everyone was done investigating the team met back at the shop.

Misako said that sensei had gone into the city for a walk.

The team was now in their meeting room discussing what they had found.

''So basically all we've found is animal DNA, nothing really helpful.'' Jay was the first one to speak.

''Well they could be if we want to analyze them and find out where they originated from.'' Belle reasoned.

''I guess we could do that if we wanted to know.'' Kai said glancing over at Esperanza who was staring off into space. Their way home was pretty silent, based on what happened in the weapons shop.

''Do you guys really want to do that?'' Zara asked her team if they were sure of their decision.

''In the future maybe, if we want to know what were really facing.'' Cole said looking deep in thought.

''Yeah.'' Jamie muttered thinking about earlier. She thought that her moment with Lloyd was weird yet great.

''Let's get started.'' Lloyd said and everyone agreed.

They started to get the equipment ready and were working all night with every piece of information that they had found. It was tiring and hard work but they knew that it would be worth it and that they had to do it in order to get more information.

From what they had found out there were many different types of animals. Apparently the new evil was making them from natural animals DNA and using some type of dark magic to create them. The team were now searching through Zane's database about dark magic trying to find a match.

''Maybe that one.'' Jay said pointing to a type.

''No that's spells.'' Nya corrected him since he couldn't read scroll type writing that well.

''How about that one.'' Esperanza said pointing to an animal type.

''That looks about it.'' Zara said reading every word.

''It sure does look like some recipe for creating evil animals.'' Cole said reading also.

''Great we'll start more research in the morning then.'' Belle told the team seeing that they all looked pretty tired.

Suddenly Misako came running through the doors.

''The minions are back in Ninjago City terrorizing the citizens!'' She told them with worry in her voice.

''Were on it.'' Kai said as they all did their signature moves and were in their gi's.

NINJAGO!

They all spun in their tornadoes and took off.

* * *

As soon as they got to the city they saw that the minions were in the middle of everything terrorizing just like Misako said.

They saw citizens running away from them and trying to find shelter.

''Come on!'' Cole shouted and each one of them took off to their own location.

Belle was handling the squirrels who were jumping on her and trying to pull her hair out.

She fought back by using her powers and creating vines to wrap around their tiny throats and squeezing them until they let go. They got vicious and started to bite her, their teeth hurt more than she thought they would and she screamed out in pain.

Even though she was bleeding and had scratch marks all over her nothing was going to stop her from inflicting the worst pain ever on these squirrel imposters.

Zara went over to the lion and handled it all by herself, though she was having a pretty rough time.

She was sending gusts of wind to it's face, kicking it in the face and then moving to another spot so it wouldn't see her. She was getting along fine until the lion roared at her and sent a huge scratch at her back which left a huge gash with blood oozing out. She was in outrageous pain and was about to give in but, she was restless and kept fighting.

Jay was fighting a huge bear that was trying to gage his eyes out.

The bear tried to slash his head off but, he ducked just in time thanks to his lightning quick reflexes. He quickly got behind it and shocked it in the back. It growled in pain and soon turned around and threw Jay on the ground and was about to start beating him but, he got up just in time.

He knew that this was going to be a long battle.

Kai was battling a wolf that was circling him and growling about to pounce.

Kai had his powers ready and as soon as the wolf pounced he sent a fireball in it's face to blind it. It fell down and whimpered but, soon wiped it's eyes and pounced again. The wolf was now on top of him biting and snarling. Kai was holding him back as much as he could and soon kicked the wolf off.

They both got back in their fighting stances and were getting ready to go back into battle.

Nya was busy fighting a lot of cats and dogs who were barking and meowing at her and not in a good way.

When they tried to jump at her with their claws out she summoned some small waves to drown them. The cats didn't look so happy getting wet either. They soon padled over to her and jumped on her. They started to scratch and bite her all over and as much as she tried to get them off they got worse. Nya hated being helpless and struggling like this but, soon got an idea.

She used the sweat on her body, made it hot and sent the cats and dogs off whimpering. The sweat was hot but she knew to adjust it to where she wouldn't burn herself.

She would keep fighting if it was the last thing she did.

Cole was handling the monkeys who were getting pretty vicious.

All of them came at him at once and tried to gage his face but ended up gaging his arm instead. He was in pain but soon got an idea and created an huge crack in the ground that some of the monkeys fell in. There was still some that kept biting his arms, and he yanked them off and started to burry them in the ground.

He knew that this battle wouldn't end for a long time.

Zane was fighting an adult deer and it was really trying to pound his face in.

When the deer got close enough he tried to pound his hoof into Zane's face. Zane dodged and used his powers to freeze the deer's hoofs in place. It soon broke loose and kicked Zane back. Pixal told him to look out and he rolled over just in time before the der could smash him.

He got up and started to fight again.

Esperanza was battling some Blue Jay's and Robin's that wouldn't stop flying over her head.

They kept flying over her head and scratching at her head. She got an idea and did a backflip until she was feet away from the birds and sent spikes towards them with the right aim and they were pinned on the ground.

They flew back up once they got loose and started flying towards her, she formed a metal scoop that caught them in the air and crushed them until they were just feathers.

She saw more coming and got ready.

Lloyd was facing a coyote that looked like it wanted to kill him on the spot.

It pounced at him and he dodged in time to send an energy blast his way. It hit him and he yelped in pain. Lloyd saw his chance and sent another blast in his face once he turned around. The coyote didn't look so happy about it and pounced again it started to scratch and bruise Lloyd but Lloyd didn't give up.

He threw the coyote off of him and got ready to fight again.

Jamie was fighting a kangaroo and it was trying to pound her with every chance it got.

It jumped at her super high and she rolled out of the way just in time. I t tried to kick her with it's hind legs but, she used her light to blind it. Once she got the chance she formed a huge light ball and blasted the kangaroo.

When it got up it looked angry, Jamie was about to get ready again until, a huge light blinded her and her teammates.

It came form one of the rooftops of a building and once it went away all of the animals were gone and their battles were over.

The whole team looked to the rooftop and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

* * *

 **DID YOU ENJOY?**

 **I KNOW I MIGHT HAVE MADE SOME MISTAKES SINE THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING ''ACTIONY'' AND I'M JUST A BEGINNER.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND PLZ MAKE SUGGESTIONS. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY OF YOUR OC'S IN MY STORY I'D BE HAPPT TO TRY AND MAKE IT HAPPEN.**

 **ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND ARE WAITING FOR MORE.**

 **THANK YOU ''KAIROCKSRAINBOW'' FOR YOU OC'S ALSO. THEY'LL PROBABLY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: NEW PEOPLE AND ADVENTURES**

* * *

There standing on the roof was sensei and two mysterious figures with hoodies on.

The whole team was surprised at their presence yet grateful that their battles were over.

''How did you do that?'' Belle finally mustered up the words that everyone was thinking, astonished at what just happened.

''I used the light that my father left me in my staff.'' Sensei told his students as he looked at their figures, while the other figures stayed silent.

Just then everyone realized something.

''ZARA!'' Cole shouted at the top of his lungs running over to Zara who was lying on the ground struggling to stay awake.

''It's okay, don't worry about me.'' She told him with a quiet raspy voice. But Cole knew better.

''No it's not okay, you're seriously hurt right now.'' Cole told her in a firm tone as he picked her up carefully bridal style.

''Zara what happened to you?!'' Jamie yelled running over to her and Cole, referring to her back which had gotten worse due to not being treated in time.

''Nothing.'' Zara said faintly with her eyes fluttering trying to stay awake.

''If only I had paid attention to you and that lion.'' Belle said on the verge of tears at the sight of her sister.

''Don't worry all of us had our own battles to face.'' Zane said as he went over to comfort Belle.

''Enough talk, we need to get her to the hospital STAT!'' Kai yelled.

''Right!'' Jay added.

* * *

Once they all made it to the hospital they got Zara into a room immediately and the mysterious figures introduced themselves as Tylor Ocean August Stone and Jallory Ray Cross. Their elements were Teleportation and Darkness.

''So.'' Jay said awkwardly as everyone was waiting outside of Zara's room, except for sensei and Cole who were with her.

''Sorry to be rude, but can you tell us about yourselves?'' Zane asked Tylor and Jallory who were staring off into space.

''Well i'm Tylor, but you can just call me Ty and my powers are Teleportation and I like sleeping.'' He said nonchalantly although he sounded like he was hiding something...

''I'm Jallory were both orphans by the way.'' She said glancing at Tylor.

''My powers are darkness and invisibility and I like rain and hate girly stuff.'' She said with a little more feeling than Tylor.

''Okay, but how did sensei find you?'' Kai asked them.

''Well we were just walking around the streets like usual and he came up to us and told us everything from the final battle to now and we were honestly moved and interested. We wanted to come and join your adventures. That's it.'' Tylor told them looking deep in thought while Jallory stayed quiet.

''Okay.'' Nya said as she walked up to Jallory and pulled her over to Esperanza, Belle, and Jamie.

''Hi.'' Jamie said but not with her usual smile, what with Zara's condition at the moment.

''Hi.'' Jallory said back giving a faint smile.

''So, you're an orphan?'' Esperanza asked her feeling bad for her.

''Yeah I am, is your friend going to be okay?'' She asked with concern.

''She'll be fine.'' Belle said with a fake smile on the verge of crying again. All of this was too much for her and she felt so overwhelmed.

''Excuse me.'' Belle said and walked out of the waiting room to elsewhere.

Her sisters and Jallory were surprised but knew to give her space. Zane saw her go and decided to go after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zara's room she was asleep connected to life support.

Cole and sensei were more than worried and the former couldn't take it anymore.

''Why won't she wake up?'' Cole asked no one in particular as sensei just sat there and hoped that she'd be alright.

''This is hard for us, but we must get through this struggling time.'' Wu said with tears in his eyes.

''But sensei, that's the point it's hard and I don't know if I can do this.'' Cole said still holding her hand like his life depended on it, which it did.

''What do you mean Cole?'' Wu asked already knowing of his feelings , yet wanting his students to open up.

''What I mean is I cant do this without her, I feel like ever since I met her I felt different. It was like something took over me, I feel like I don't belong without her by my side , or when were together we just connect and she's the ,most amazing, smart, strong, beautiful, and perfect person ever. She always knows what to do. We don't even have to talk to enjoy each other's presence all we have to do is enjoy each other's embrace. I just can't not have her with me.'' Cole said with one breath and a straight face looking at Zara the whole time.

Sensei Wu looked at his student and smiled proudly. Not even he knew everything but he knew that his student just found something very special.

''Cole, do you really mean that?'' Both of them, heard a faint voice coming from Zara who's eyelids were half open.

''Yeah, yeah I do.'' Cole said with tears running down his face, not caring who was watching.

''I feel the same way, you're my everything right now and I really don't want you to leave me.'' She said with her eyes now fully open.

''I won't leave, I promise.'' He told her looking into her eyes.

''How are you feeling Zara?'' Wu asked his student snapping her out of her trance.

''Great now sensei.'' She said smiling over at her sensei who was smiling back.

* * *

Outside everyone was still waiting on some news.

Just then a doctor came around the corner.

''You can all come see her now, she has gotten better from her former crucial condition.'' The doctor said and that was all it took for them to walk or, in this case run, to her room where they saw Zara, Cole, and Sensei Wu waiting for them.

''Zara!'' Jamie yelled and ran over to her sister to give her a hug, being careful not to hurt her back.

''Hey.'' Zara said to everyone as the last person to hug her was Jay.

''How ya feelin?'' Kai asked the injured kunoichi of air.

''Well the doctor said that I got better from before and the scars have healed a bit, yet I need to take it easy for a while.'' She said and then laid back down still weak.

''They did say that she can get out tonight though.'' Cole told them with a happy smile on his face.

''Woo Hoo!'' Lloyd yelled like the child he still was inside and everyone just face palmed, except Jamie who giggled.

''One question, who are those two?'' Zara asked referring to Tylor and Jallory.

''I'm Jallory Ray Cross and that's Tylor Ocean August Stone.'' Jallory introduced them and Zara smiled a warm smile to know that those were the people who saved them on the roof.

She also got a good look at them and saw that Tylor had short black hair with dark blue eyes. He wore orange round glasses had light tan skin, pale lips and had a silver necklace around his neck.

Jallory had jet black hair and sea blue eyes with very white pale skin and pale lips. On her wrist was a metal chain bracelet. They both had cloaks on.

''Wait, where's Belle and Zane?'' Zara asked seeing that they weren't there.

''Well you see...'' Jay started.

* * *

Once Belle got outside she stormed off to the pier and stared off into the moonlight.

''Belle.'' She heard a voice and jumped to turn around and see Zane standing there.

''You followed me?'' She asked surprised.

'Yes, but why did you take off like that?'' He asked stepping closer until he was beside her.

''I couldn't handle it, I feel like I can't do anything about it. I love all of my sisters to death and would do anything for them. I-I...'' Belle said trying to get her words out.

''Bell, I know how you feel, but you can't put all of the pressure on yourself. Sometimes you have to let them help you.'' Zane said giving advice.

''When we were back at the restaurant I was in charge and our parents didn't care for us so, I felt like I had to be the big sister and take care of us. It was hard and the day that we found out we had elements, it was the best day of our lives. We felt like we could protect people and use our powers for good.'' Belle explained and left Zane in shock.

''You know, you can always talk to me.'' Zane told her while Pixal was telling him that the temperature was dropping. He saw Belle sniffle and shiver and offered her his jacket.

''Zane-'' She was cut off.

''I don't need it anyways, nindroid remember.'' He said pointing his thumb to himself like Belle did at the library.

She just laughed and took the jacket and put it on.

''You ready to go back?'' Zane asked her.

''Yeah.'' She said and they walked silent and peacefully back to the hospital.

* * *

Once Zane and Belle walked into the room Belle went up to Zara immediately and hugged her tight, but not so tight that she would hurt her.

Everyone told them what the doctor said and Belle was more than happy.

They discharged Zara and everyone got ready to go the shop that was now their home.

''Let's go and get you guys settled in.'' Cole told Tylor and Jallory and Jallory just hid behind Tylor, seeming scared.

''Is something wrong?'' Cole asked her.

''N-No.'' She said quickly and Tylor just rolled his eyes.

They got Zara's medicine and were on their way home.

* * *

Once they got back to the shop they saw that Misako had already went to sleep and closed up the shop.

''Good night.'' Sensei said and went off to bed.

''Night.'' Kai said and the boys, including Tylor went to their room for bed.

''Come on girls.'' Nya said and the girls were off too sleep also.

They all had a long day and night and were too tired for any obstacle.

* * *

Nya woke up the next morning and saw that all of her sisters including Jallory were still asleep. Jallory was sleeping on the end of Jamie's bed until she got her own.

''I guess I better make breakfast then.'' She said to herself getting out of bed.

When she got to the kitchen, she started to make pancakes, eggs and bacon with orange juice.

Even though she didn't cook much she'd been reading recipes and cookbooks and had gotten better over time.

She was well into her work when she suddenly felt strong arms around her waist and someone's head buried into her neck. Her first intention would've been to use her reflexes and flip them but, she instantly knew who it was.

''Jay, what are you doing?'' She asked laughing a little.

''Nothing.'' He said rocking her back and forth.

''Would you like to help?'' Nya asked him and kissed his cheek.

He felt a rush of his own element through his body when he felt the kiss.

''Sure.'' He said and started on the eggs putting bacon bits in them. Nya thought that the recipes that he made up himself were adorable and smart, just like him.

Soon everyone had awoken and was eating the delicious breakfast that they were served. After that they all got ready for the day and were training.

Tylor and Jallory were fitting in pretty well and were pretty experienced as well.

Wu and Misako watched them everyday at training and watched them improve.

They decided to give them some free time before they needed to go back out.

* * *

The ninja and kunoichi were now in the training area having a contest.

Of course Zara wouldn't be participating but just watching and Cole sat with her. Ever since their shared words at the hospital they had gotten closer that ever.

''Okay, so the rules are that a boy and girl will always go and they have to use full force no holding back, also there can be no serious damage to the shop or to someone's body, got that?'' Kai explained to everyone.

''Yeah I think so?'' Tylor said sarcastically.

Kai just glared at him and went to stand with the others. Ever since he and Jallory came he started thinking that something was up with him.

''So, who's going first?'' Belle asked nervously.

''How about Jay and Esperanza.'' Zara said smirking.

''Really?'' Esperanza asked surprised at her sisters choice.

''Yeah, I've always wanted to see lightning and metal clash.'' Zara said with a laugh.

''Ok then, bring it on.'' Jay said smiling at Esperanza who was still a little confused.

''Huh?'' She asked still confused, and although she hated being a dumb blonde she honestly didn't know what to think.

''You're so naïve.'' Kai said exasperated.

''No I'm not, I just don't know if I can fight him.'' She said with an angry tone and then it softened.

''Why not?'' Jay asked disappointed.

''Cuz, I don't want to get hurt, I know how lightning and metal work and I've seen it before, so no I won't fight.'' She said and left everyone flabbergasted.

''Ok, that's fine we understand.'' Nya said and went over to comfort her sister while Zara felt bad about making her feel this way.

''I will.'' Jamie said out of no where.

''Will what?'' Jallory asked her.

''Fight Jay, silly.'' Jamie said with her cheerful smile.

''What?!'' Lloyd asked shocked.

''If no one else wants to then I will, it'll be fun.'' She told him, her grass green eyes showing honesty.

''Be careful.'' Lloyd told her firmly and she nodded like the sweet girly girl she was.

''Alrighty then, Jay and Jamie it is.'' Kai announced.

Jay and Jamie stepped up into the center on opposite sides and got in their fighting positions.

''Ready...

''On your mark...

''Set...

''Go!... Everyone shouted and they were off.

Jay charged at Jamie with full force and sent a bolt her way, but she dodged it and blinded him with her light.

She went in for the kill and kicked him back onto the ground. He got up just in time to catch her hand and flip her over, then he shocked her in the stomach. She could barely move but got up and sent an uppercut to his face and then a roundhouse kick to his head. He got up, picked her up and slammed her on the ground.

Jamie was in serious pain and she knew that Jay was to, but she wasn't going to give up. She got up carefully and used her light to blast him sending him into the wall, but no dents were made. He got up and sent a huge bolt her way and it shocked her sending her on her knees. He saw his chance and ran over to her and punched her in the stomach and won, since he was the one standing last.

The whole team saw how bruised they were from their black eyes their bloody everywhere. They realized that they were not supposed to be fighting each other, but enemy's only and that they were a team that was family. They never wanted to see their teammates bruised again, based on what happened to Zara and now Jay and Jamie. This game was history.

* * *

After the game Jay and Jamie cleaned up and everyone was now just watching a movie.

Jamie wanted a blanket so she went into the girls room to get one.

Lloyd saw her go and followed her.

''Where is it?'' Jamie asked no one in particular as she frantically searched for her blanket. At first she thought that one of her sisters took it, but they hated pink so she shut that thought down really quick.

''Looking for something?'' Jamie heard a voice and turned around to see Lloyd leaning against the doorframe.

''Yeah, my blanket.'' She said and quickly covered her mouth embarrassed at what she just said.

''You okay?'' He asked walking over to her now smirking.

''Yeah just totally embarrassed.'' She said and giggled.

''Don't be, I don't judge.'' Lloyd said holding up his hands in surrender.

Jamie just laughed and got an idea.

''Good, because you're going to help me look for it.'' She said, grabbed his hand, and started for the other side of the room.

They looked for what felt like hours and were tired.

''Nothing over here.'' Lloyd said looking under the beds.

''Found it!'' Jamie shouted with her cheerful smile and Lloyd walked over to her.

''It's pink.'' Lloyd said analyzing it.

''Yeah.'' Jamie said snuggling it closer to her.

''And cute.'' Lloyd said smirking while stepping closer to Jamie.

She sopped snuggling her blanket to look up and see Lloyd smirking down at her. She threw her blanket on her bed and started to panic.

''You're shaking.'' He said and grabbed her waist until their faces were inches apart.

''Thanks for helping me.'' She said trying to get out of his hold and the fact that he smelt like green apples wasn't helping either.

''Your welcome, and you're still shaking.'' Lloyd said in her ear while his lips brushed against her ear making her blush and her legs go weak.

''W-what are y-you doing?'' Jamie asked him holding in a moan.

''This.'' Lloyd said and kissed her neck softly and bit her ear in between kisses.

Jamie couldn't help it anymore and let out a moan that caused Lloyd to stop what he was doing and look at her smirking.

''What was that?'' He asked her blushing face.

''N-nothing.'' She said quickly and hid her face.

Lloyd let out a soft chuckle and let her go gently.

''You okay?'' He asked her taking her hands away from her face.

''Yeah.'' She said than punched him in the stomach.

''I deserved that.'' He said trying to catch his breath.

''Yeah you did, and why did you kiss me like that?'' Jamie asked angry and happy at the same time.

''I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.'' He said honestly and Jamie didn't know what to do.

''I don't know what to say.'' She said.

''Say that you'll go out with me so that I can make it up to you.'' Lloyd said smiling hopefully.

Jamie was at a loss for words yet happier than usual. All she could do was nod like crazy and hug Lloyd.

''I take that as a yes.'' He said hugging her back.

''Yes.'' She said smiling her cheerful smile that Lloyd loved.

''Tomorrow night at 7:00, okay?'' He said smiling and she just nodded and smiled to.

After that both of them walked back to the team where the movie was still playing.

''Where have you two been?'' Tylor asked not really caring, but since no one else said it he did anyway.

''No where hothead.'' Jamie said nonchalantly. Tylor just glared at her.

''Yeah just looking for a blanket and found it.'' Lloyd said in the same tone.

Everyone just shrugged and went back to the movie.

* * *

Esperanza loved dancing and she always has. She liked to keep it a secret that not even her sisters knew about.

She was now outside of the shop when no one was around dancing her heart out from ballet to hip-hop. This was her passion and the way that she got so flexible.

''Wow.'' She heard a voice and turned around to see no one other than Kai standing there watching her.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked surprised.

''Just taking a walk and saw that you're a really great dancer.'' He said smiling a genuine smile.

''Thanks, but are you sure you didn't come here to call me naïve?'' She asked in a teasing tone.

''No, but it is the truth.'' He said teasing her back.

''Anyways.'' She said wanting to change the subject.

''Anyways, where did you learn to dance like that?'' He asked her.

''My mom, before she and my dad left.'' She said taking a deep breath.

''Okay, so I can see that you love it.'' Kai said feeling bad for her, yet not wanting to see her cry again.

''Yeah, yeah I do.'' She said grabbing his hand and walking over to where she was.

''Now you're going to learn.'' She said smiling at him.

''No, no I'm not.'' He said trying to get away, but Esperanza wouldn't let him. She was surprisingly strong based on her petite form.

''Okay fine, but what's first?'' He asked seeing that he had lost.

''The waltz.'' She said holding his hands. They both got into position and Esperanza started to hum the music, she also had a nice voice.

They danced for hours just having fun and even making up their own silly dances. They felt good around each other and didn't want it to end.

''It's bedtime.'' Kai said pretending to check a watch around his wrist.

''Good night, _mi amable en senor.''_ She said bowing.

''Why thank you, my good lady.'' He said bowing also and they started to laugh their hearts out.

''This was fun.'' Esperanza said smiling.

''Yeah, hope we can do it again sometimes. Kai said smiling also.

''Yeah, well _Buenas Noches.''_ She said and stared to go into her room.

''Night.'' He said and they were asleep.

* * *

Belle was up late at night reading some of her books that she had brought with her.

She was so caught up in a book about robots that she didn't hear one come in and sit beside her.

''Hi.'' Zane said and startled her.

''Don't scare me like that.'' She said clutching her chest.

''I am sorry, but why are you up so late?'' He asked concerned.

''I was just reading some of my books.'' She said smiling, showing him some of her books.

''These look interesting, especially this one.'' Zane said pointing to the book about robots.

''Yeah it is.'' Belle said not sure what to talk about.

''Do you feel any better?'' Zane asked referring to the talk they had on the pier.

''I'm feeling much better now, and whenever I think about it I just take a deep breath and remember that were all in this together. She said remembering his advice.

''That is true and you are very wise Belle.'' Zane told her smiling.

Belle just looked at the nindroid and realized that she wouldn't have been able to walk back into the hospital without him. She was very grateful for that.

''Thank you Zane.'' She said hugged him and went to her room for bed.

Zane just smiled and did the same thing.

* * *

The only three people who were not in bed were sensei, Tylor and Jallory who were having a discussion.

''I trust that you two know the history of Ninjago.'' Wu said to both of them.

''Yes snesei and we thank you for taking us in, although the others are kind of weird.'' Tylor told him thinking about the rest of his team.

''Yeah and I can't believe that Jamie likes pink!'' Jallory said sounding disgusted.

''Listen young one, just because someone doesn't have the same interest as you doesn't mean that they are weird or are wrong for liking pink.'' Wu told them sipping his tea.

''We'll try to get along with them.'' Tylor told him.

''Yeah, I mean you all are the closest thing to family that we have now.'' Jallory said quietly.

''Good now go get yourselves some rest.'' Wu told them.

''Good night sensei.'' They both said and left to go to sleep.

Wu sat and thought about all of his students and how they were progressing. He to thought of them and Misako as family and he held them close to his heart.

He knew that they had a long journey and that they would be ready for whatever was to come.

* * *

 **WOW.**

 **THAT WAS SOMETHING AND IT ONLY TOOK ME 4 HOURS. I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO IT SO YAY!**

 **ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLZ REVIEW. IT MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THAT GREAT, BUT I DID MY BEST. ''KAIROCKS RAINBOW'' TELL ME IF I DID GOOD WITH YOUR OC'S OR NOT.**

 **SEE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: FIRST DATES AND FIRST KISSES**

* * *

''Are you sure that I'm ready?'' Jamie asked her sisters while looking in the mirror at herself.

''Yes and you look absolutely beautiful.'' Belle told her looking at her baby sister from head to toe.

Jamie was wearing a loose pink sundress that had green polka dots everywhere with the right strap of her dress silver. Her hair was down in her natural waves. She was wearing silver sneaker heels and for makeup she had pink eyeshadow, a light blush on her cheeks and pink lip gloss. She looked more girlier than ever, and that's just who she was.

''Besides, it's your first date and you don't have to worry about anything.'' Zara said while lying down reading a book about the elements.

''Sure she doesn't.'' Esperanza said sarcastically.

''Just be yourself and make it home by eight o'clock.'' Nya said while smiling, which made everyone laugh.

''Yeah and where is he taking you?'' Jallory asked Jamie trying to get along with everyone.

''I don't know yet, but I bet it's going to be great.'' Jamie told her smiling her signature smile. Jallory couldn't help but feel as though she was really making friends.

''Sounds fun.'' Jallory said and everyone laughed again.

''Just be sure to tell us details when you get back.'' Belle told her sternly, her big sister instincts kicking in.

''Stop being so overprotective Blondelle.'' Zara said to Belle using her nickname, which was also her middle name. Belle just glared.

''I agree, you should give her some space she can handle herself, but we still want details.'' Esperanza said smiling mischievously.

''Are they always like this?'' Jallory asked Nya.

''Pretty much.'' She responded smiling at her sisters.

''Good luck lil sis.'' Zara said smiling at the nervous red head who was fiddling with her hands.

''What's wrong?'' Belle asked concerned.

''I'm nervous.'' Jamie said with a worried look on her face.

''Don't be, it's always like this on the first date, but you'll get used to it and soon learn that it's not that big of a deal.'' Nya said trying to comfort her.

''Yeah, it's just two people enjoying each other's company having fun.'' Esperanza said grabbing Jamie's hands to get her to stop fiddling with them.

She just smiled sheepishly and took a deep breath.

''Shouldn't you get going?'' Jallory asked checking the clock. Jamie looked at the clock and panicked.

''Oh no it's... 6:59?'' She panicked and then calmed down when she realized what had happened.

''You tricked me!'' She said angry at the master of darkness who just laughed.

''Got cha!'' Jallory said laughing in between every word. Everyone just stared at her in shock.

''Good one.'' Zara said high fiving her. Jamie's expression softened.

''Yeah, you got me.'' Jamie said with her usual cheery tone. Jallory looked surprised and then smiled at her.

''Ok now it's time to go.'' Belle said shoving Jamie out the door.

''Wait, I just want to say thank you.'' Jamie said to her sisters.

''Aww, your welcome!'' They all said at the same time and went to hug her, even Jallory.

''Now go have fun kiddo.'' Esperanza said to Jamie.

''Okay.'' She said and was off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the guys room they had had pretty much the same conversation and were still trying to get Lloyd out of the door.

''Just get out.'' Kai said exasperated.

''I can't, I'm nervous what if I mess up the date or say something stupid? Lloyd asked nervously.

''Isn't that an every day thing?'' Jay said sarcastically and Lloyd just glared at him.

''You'll be fine, just live in the moment.'' Cole said trying to encourage him.

''You sure?'' Lloyd asked again.

''Well would you look at this, the green ninja savoir of Ninjago scared of a date.'' Tylor said smirking.

''Whatever.'' Lloyd said glared.

''Just be kind and try to appeal to what she enjoys.'' Zane told him smiling.

''Good advice Zane.'' Cole said smiling.

''Says the guy that used to be a ghost.'' Jay said snickering.

''What does that have to do with anything?'' Cole asked annoyed.

''Nothing.'' Jay said still snickering.

''Well good luck.'' Tylor said pushing Lloyd out the door.

''Well.'' Lloyd said not sure what to do.

''Lloyd?'' He heard a quiet voice and turned around to see Jamie standing there. He was speechless and in awe.

''Are you okay?'' She asked concerned. She also took in his appearance and saw that he was wearing black pants with a black t-shirt. He had a green vest over it and was wearing green sneakers. His hair was in his usual style. She had to admit that he was, handsome.

''I'm fine, are you ready to go?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' She responded.

Lloyd summoned his dragon and they were off.

Meanwhile behind closed doors their siblings were eavesdropping and had heard everything. They came out of their doors carefully and were surprised to see each other.

''What are you doing out here?'' Kai asked surprised.

''What are you doing out here?'' Esperanza shot back.

''I asked you first.'' He said stubbornly.

''Guys can't we just stop pretending and follow them already?'' Zara asked a little sleepy.

''Sure.'' Tylor said not caring, yet wanting to snoop.

''Let's go.'' Cole said and they were all off on their respected dragons, including Tylor and Jallory.

* * *

Lloyd and Jamie had landed on the outskirts of Ninjago City and were walking around. They had decided that they would live in the moment.

''So where do you want to go? Lloyd asked her looking at different places.

''Certainly not a restaurant.'' Jamie said shaking her head.

''Why not?'' Lloyd asked.

''Too fancy.'' She said smiling.

''Really?'' Lloyd asked while smiling and they both just laughed.

''Maybe the fair.'' Jamie said pointing to a nearby fair going on.

''Sure.'' Lloyd said and they started walking towards it.

Once they were inside Jamie immediately pulled Lloyd towards a ball throwing game where the prizes were stuffed bunnies.

''I love this game.'' She said excited.

''I'll win you one.'' Lloyd said referring to the bunnies.

''Really?' She asked cheerfully.

''Yeah.'' Lloyd said and asked the man behind the booth to give him three balls.

''Only three shots.'' The man said with a tired tone.

''Got it.'' Lloyd said and threw his first ball. Surprisingly it hit it's target and on his first try he won Jamie a bunny.

The man behind the booth handed him the bunny and Lloyd gave it to Jamie.

''Thank you, I've always wanted a pet bunny.'' She said jokingly and they shared another laugh.

''Your welcome.'' He responded and they started to walk around again.

''I don't want to start the fun again so soon, but look.'' Lloyd said and pointed to the ferris wheel.

''I've always wanted to ride one of those.'' Jamie said excited again. Lloyd just smiled and looked around. Once his eyes landed on the corn dog stand he saw ten familiar faces.

''I think we have company.'' He whispered to Jamie and she looked in his direction to see their friends there.

''How could they!'' She yelled angry. Lloyd saw how angry she was and didn't want to ruin this for her.

''Calm down, we can figure this out.'' He said looking into her eyes.

''Like maybe play a rank on them.'' She said mischievously.

''You're speaking my language.'' Lloyd said and they high fived. They came up with a plan and were about to put it in action.

''Do you think they noticed us?'' Jay asked his team mates looking in Lloyd and Jamie's direction.

''No, at least not yet.'' Nya said looking in their direction also.

''So should we split up to cover more ground?'' Esperanza asked like she was in the army.

''You really want to spy on them don't you?'' Kai asked her teasingly.

''We are ninja aren't we?'' Esperanza shot back smirking.

''Alright lovebirds lets split up already.'' Tylor said smirking. Kai and Esperanza just glared and blushed.

They got into their groups and split up around the fair.

* * *

''Are you sure that we should be doing this?'' Jallory asked Tylor who was quiet.

''Yeah, sensei does want us to get along.'' He told her watching Lloyd and Jamie who were on the ferris wheel.

''Right, and we are getting along pretty well.'' She said her deep voice showing.

''Yeah.'' Tylor said quietly.

''Do you miss June?'' Jallory asked out of no where. Tylor looked surprised.

''Yeah, but I can still visit her you know.'' He said smiling at his petite best friend who was feet shorter than him.

''I know, but sometimes I wish that our families were still here.'' She said sadly. Tylor just stopped in his tracks.

''Don't stress over it young one.'' He said smiling and using sensei Wu's nickname for her.

''Hey, I'm only two years younger than you!'' She yelled and punched him in the arm. He would've snapped at anyone else, but Jallory was different.

''Ouch.'' He said flatly and took off running. She chased after him and was enjoying herself.

* * *

''Do you see them?'' Belle asked Zane while they were walking.

''No.'' He said calmly.

''Well keep looking.'' She said frantically looking around.

''Belle.'' Zane called her.

''Do you see them?'' She asked with her head moving around like crazy.

''Belle.'' He called again.

''What!'' She turned around and yelled. She quickly regretted it once she had calmed down.

''I'm sorry.'' She told him with worry in her greyish-blue eyes.

''What's wrong?'' Zane asked concerned.

''I'm just worried about Jamie, this is her first date, and I trust her and Lloyd it's just that I'm not ready to let her go.'' She said with tears in her eyes again. Zane quickly wrapped her in his arms and comforted her.

''Like I said before you have to let your sisters help you, especially at times like this.'' He told her calmly. She raised her head up and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

''You're right, I have to talk to them.'' She smiled faintly.

''Thank you again Zane.'' Belle thanked him and gave him a tight hug. Zane returned the hug and they stood there wishing that their hug could last forever.

They broke apart and started spying again, this time with Belle not on the edge.

* * *

''You okay?'' Nya asked Jay as he was rubbing his hands together.

''Yeah, it's just what if they find out that were spying on them?'' Jay asked nervously.

''It'll be okay, besides what horrible thing could possibly happen?'' Nya asked holding back a giggle.

''Oh I don't know how about, hey Lloyd and Jamie we were just spying on your first date and would be okay with if you wanted to kill us now or something.'' Jay said with a fake laugh. Nya couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing.

''You seriously need to calm down.'' Nya said after laughing. Jay just glared at her and said something that he soon regretted...

''Nya I love you, but you need to face reality.'' He said and quickly covered his mouth. Nya just looked at him in shock.

''Y-you love me?'' She asked when her expression turned into a smile.

''Well yeah, I mean I always have.'' Jay sais sheepishly smiling. Nya didn't know what to think.

''Why?'' She mad the words come out of her mouth and didn't know why.

''Well first of all I was in love with you from the moment I saw you. You were always so strong and independent. You liked me for who I was and never put my jokes down, even if they were lame. I see you for more than your looks and want you to know that I enjoy being with you and want to be with you Nya. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I could go on all day, but those are just some of the basic reason's.'' Jay said to her smiling. Nya just stood there speechless. Jay was worried.

''Nya?'' Jay asked nervously.

The next thing he knew was Nya's lips connecting with his in a passionate kiss. Cinnamon and sugar had met with bubblegum and strawberries. They stood there for what felt like hours until they pulled apart for air.

''I love you to Jay.'' Nya said smiling. Jay just hugged her tightly and she hugged back saying more than words ever could.

* * *

''Where should we start?'' Zara asked Cole who looked deep in thought.

''How about we talk about our kiss pinky.'' Cole said as he stopped in his tracks. Zara stopped too and was frozen.

''Why would you want to talk about that?'' She asked chuckling nervously. He just shook his head.

''I used to be a ghost, but took an ancient potion to get back to normal, now you know my secret can we please talk?'' He said exasperated.

''I already got that from Nya, so can we please continue spying.'' She said with her arms crossed.

''So you don't want to talk about our kiss, that seems so much like ancient history?'' Cole asked sarcastically.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' Zara shot back. Cole couldn't take it anymore.

''Are you okay, because I don't want you to be angry.'' He said honestly.

''It was my first okay, there you happy that it was my first kiss.'' Zara said gruffly and Cole was shocked.

''Mines too.'' He confessed looking at her with a straight face.

''Thank you.'' Zara said smiling.

''For what?'' Cole asked confused.

''For this.'' Zara said and quickly pulled him into a light kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

''Your crazy.'' Cole said smiling at her.

''But at least I'm your crazy.'' She said smirking.

''I really like you.'' Cole told her smiling still.

''I really like you to.'' Zara told him smiling also.

They joined hands and continued through the fair.

* * *

''Have you ever been in a pool of chocolate?'' Esperanza asked Kai while they were playing 20 questions.

''What kind of question is that?'' Kai asked amused.

''I am just bored okay.'' She said tiredly and shoved him. He shoved back and she just giggled.

''So, who are you a descendant of.'' Kai asked all of a sudden.

''I think it's my uncle Karloff.'' She said and left Kai shocked.

''You do know that he's here in this realm right?'' He asked her using hand gestures.

''Yeah I do and I intend to visit him one day.'' Esperanza said looking like she was in a daydream.

''Do you and the girls want to go back to your realm once the new evil is gone?'' Kai asked nervously.

''No, we want to stay here, we talked about it and we don't want to be apart ever.'' She said smiling.

''Sounds great.'' Kai said jokingly and Esperanza laughed a genuine robust laugh, nothing like her Spanish accent.

''Yeah, it's a sister thing.'' She said jokingly.

''I guess that we all need to stick together for life.'' Kai said deep in thought about his future.

''Ever thought about your future?'' Esperanza asked him.

''Yeah, and I know what I want.'' He said and left her confused.

''What do you mean?'' She asked with her naïve side showing.

''I mean, I want a quant house with a nice, loving wife and about two children and I'll love all of them.'' Kai told her smirking. Esperanza quickly blushed and didn't even know why.

''That sounds nice.'' She said smiling at him.

''Yeah.'' He said still smirking at her flushed face.

''Let's go that way.'' She said quickly and pulled him off into the fair.

* * *

''So should we prank them now or what?'' Jamie asked Lloyd as they were hiding behind the dunking booth.

''Now would be a good time, so yeah.'' Lloyd told her smirking.

''Here they come.'' Jamie said smiling.

''Why are we here?'' Belle asked her team mates. They all just shrugged.

''Just ended up here I guess.'' Tylor said confused himself.

''Who wants to go in the booth?'' Esperanza asked gesturing to it.

''How about all of us it does have eight seats, for some reason.'' Jay said amused and confused.

''You guys sure?'' Cole asked worried.

''It's suspicious, but seems like it'll be fun.'' Zara said smirking at the booth.

''Okay then, let's go.'' Kai said eager to get splashed.

They all got in and the clerk got the balls out.

''Okay kids, so in this game we pick two volunteers to dunk you, got that?'' The clerk explained and asked.

''Yes.'' Belle said simply while smiling kindly.

''Can we?'' They all heard voices and turned to see Lloyd and Jamie there smiling. They were more that shocked.

''Oh hey guys, we didn't see you there.'' Jamie said cheerfully, but they could see the mischief in her eyes.

''Oh no, we've been pranked, haven't we?'' Jay asked worried.

''You fell right into our trap.'' Lloyd said smirking.

The clerk handed them the balls and they swung all eight. They hit their target and their team mates had been dunked.

As soon as they resurfaced from the water they glared at Lloyd and Jamie. Thanks to Nya's powers she didn't mind being wet and could absorb it all out of her clothes if she wanted to.

''You got us.'' Zara said once they were out of the booths soaking wet. She had to admit that it was a good prank, yet the outcome wasn't that great to her.

''Yeah and why were you spying on us anyways?!'' Jamie asked angry while Lloyd was still busy laughing his ass off.

''Why the hell are you laughing?!'' Jamie asked him and he quickly stopped. Everyone was surprised at the outburst.

''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' Lloyd asked concerned. Jamie just scanned her team mated faces and calmed down.

''I'm sorry, I just don't understand why you don't trust us.'' She said sounding upset.

''Honey, we do trust you we're sorry.'' Belle told her honestly with sympathy in her eyes.

''Really?'' Jamie asked with her innocence showing.

''Yeah, we saw you guys do a bunch of stuff like, Lloyd winning you a bunny, riding the ferris wheel, playing the karaoke game and eating corn dogs.'' Tylor said smiling a genuine smile.

''You guys looked like you were having fun with each other and you're responsible enough.'' Cole said smiling also.

''Well we were having fun and enjoying each other's company.'' Lloyd said grabbing Jamie's hand. She smiled at him.

''Yeah, and I loved this night with each other.'' She said and kissed Lloyd on the cheek. Everyone snickered, yelled, and teased in surprise.

''What was that for?'' Lloyd asked confused, yet certainly not complaining.

''This date silly.'' Jamie said and laughed her cheerful laugh, which made everyone laugh also.

''Let's go home.'' Kai said tired.

''Yeah.'' Esperanza said yawning.

They all rode back to the shop on their dragons with their night filled with surprises and happiness.

* * *

The next morning everyone enjoyed the breakfast that Lloyd and Jamie had prepared as an apology for getting everyone soaking wet.

''How was your night?'' Wu asked his students seeing as they came back at 10:00p.m.

''Pretty good, except for the fact that we were dunked.'' Jay said and everyone laughed. Nya looked at him grateful to have such a unique boyfriend. They were officially a couple after last night and she was more that happy.

''We already said sorry for like a thousand times.'' Lloyd said exasperated and Jamie just nodded her head in agreement with a pout on her face. They were like the perfect childish ( in a good way) couple that everyone shipped.

''And we accept your apologies for all a thousand times.'' Kai said and made Esperanza giggle.

They were all done eating and now outside training.

''Okay so today you are going to be put in to groups, and not who your used to.'' Sensei Wu told them sternly.

''You will be paired up with the element that complements you the most and you will work together, and if you haven't noticed the people that you have usually been with are your opposite and oppisites attract.'' Wu told them smiling.

''So you want us to be with our closest match and not our farthest reach?'' Tylor asked using metaphorical words.

''Exactly.'' Wu said smiling still.

''So who's with who?'' Zara asked.

''The groups are, Jay and Esperanza, Kai and Zara, Cole and Belle, Zane and Nya, Tylor and Lloyd, and Jallory and Jamie.'' Wu said and they paired together.

''Get started.'' He said and they started.

Wu watched how his students worked together and was surprised at their progress.

His eyes went to Jay and Esperanza and watched how they worked. Jay was more quick and head on, while Esperanza took her time and thought about when to strike. They balanced each other out by Jay being there to push Esperanza to be quicker and more confident, while Esperanza helped Jay think about when to strike and how to get around easier without running, using her flexibility and helping him with his also.

Next he looked to Kai and Zara. Kai was hot tempered and liked to face a situation with ease and Zara was more furious and head on. They balanced each other out by Kai teaching her to channel her temper and Zara helping him learn to use his powers more creatively, like a tornado being compared to a wildfire. They were both hot tempered, but not insane.

He looked on to Cole and Belle and saw that they were kind of the same. Cole was head on, yet thought about his strikes before he struck, while Belle was graceful and relied more on her powers than her muscles. They balanced each other out by Cole showing her how to fight more and Belle showing him how to be more swift in battle.

His eyes went to Zane and Nya. They were polar opposites in his opinion. Zane was more calm and graceful, while Nya was head on and resourceful. They balanced each other out by Zane teaching Nya to be more calm and Nya showing Zane how to channel his anger into something more furious. They were like their elements flowing yet frozen over at the same time.

He looked to Tylor and Lloyd and saw how they worked. Tylor was swift and furious, while Lloyd was furious and thought about his strikes. They balanced each other out by Tylor helping Lloyd be more swift and Lloyd teaching Tylor to think about his Strikes before they happen. One element was invisible while the other was seen just fine.

''Lastly his eyes looked to Jallory and Jamie. Jallory was more graceful and barely used her powers, while Jamie wasn't to keene on hurting her apponent and used her element a lot. They balanced each other out by Jallory helping Jamie be more head on with her apponent and Jamie helping Jallory use her powers more in battle. They were polar oppisites, darkness and light.

''That's enough for today.'' Wu said seeing his students exhausted and bruised from the training courses.

''Thank you sensei.'' Jallory said and they all went inside.

While the girls were helping Misako run the shop the boys were watching TV. Sensei Wu was meditating with the spirit smoke as usual.

''I'm bored.'' Lloyd said for the hundredth time.

''We know.'' Tylor said annoyed.

''So let's do something about it!'' Lloyd yelled enthusiastically and his brothers just face palmed.

''Really?'' Kai asked tiredly.

''Yeah Lloyd, we just got done with training and you want to do something that requires energy-... oh.'' Jay said realizing that Lloyd's element was energy.

''Well doy.'' Cole said pointing his finger at his head metaphorically shooting himself.

''Doy?'' Zane asked him smiling.

''Duh, duh.'' Cole said rolling his eyes. Zane just shook his head.

''How about we say the first thing that comes to our mind on three, and whichever is the most interesting will be our topic.'' Kai told everyone coming up with an idea.

''1''...

''2''...

''3''...

''Swords!'' Kai shouted.

''Cake!'' Cole continued.

''Flowers!'' Zane added.

''Nya!'' Jay shouted.

''Food!'' Tylor added.

''Fun!'' Lloyd finished.

They just looked at each other confused.

''Why were you thinking about my sister?'' Kai asked angrily at Jay.

''I don't know, maybe because were boyfriend and girlfriend.'' Jay said nervously, then covered his mouth.

''What?!'' Kai asked even more angry.

''Calm down, they have feelings for each other and are happy, so you're just going to have to accept that.'' Cole told Kai happy for Jay and Nya.

''Thank you Cole.'' Jay said immaturely.

''I guess you're right.'' Kai said gruffly.

''Now, back to our discussion.'' Lloyd said annoyed at their interruption.

''I think Zane's is the most interesting, I mean everyone else's wasn't surprising and his thought wasn't anything like him.'' Jay said smirking.

''What is so interesting about flowers?'' Zane asked confused with his naïve side showing.

''Well there's nothing here that deals with flowers.'' Kai said and then realized something.

''Actually there is one thing or someone.'' Cole said with a knowing voice.

''Belle.'' Jay said getting to the point while smirking his genuine smirk.

''What does she have to do with anything?'' Zane asked trying to get off of the subject.

''Don't play dumb Zane, you literally can't.'' Tylor said flatly and sarcastically.

''Fine, I do harbor some feelings for Belle and I've shut Pixal down until I can figure this out.'' Zane admitted to his brothers.

''Really, you must really like her then.'' Jay said surprised.

''I guess I do, but please don't say anything about it?'' Zane asked worried.

''Don't worry bro, we wont say a word.'' Kai said patting his back.

''Okay.'' Zane said reassured.

''Right Lloyd?'' Cole said sternly towards the green ninja.

''Right.'' Lloyd said stubbornly.

They continued talking and joking like brother's should.

* * *

The girls were in the front of the shop with Misako helping her with the customer's.

''Thank you girls for helping me.'' Misako told the girls with a grateful smile.

''Your welcome.'' Jamie said cheerfully.

''Yeah we just want to help.'' Esperanza said smiling.

Misako saw so much in these girls that reminded her of herself when she was their age. She only hoped for the best for them.

Misako watched them close up shop as Belle looked deep in thought.

''Are you okay?'' Misako asked her.

''Yes, I'm just thinking about something.'' Belle responded.

''I see the look in your eyes, I once had that look.'' Misako told her seeing that she looked the same way when she was her age, thinking about Garmadon and Wu. In this case there was only one boy.

''Okay, it's Zane.'' Belle said with a sigh.

''What about him?'' Jallory asked as the other girls came over.

''Jay and Nya are a couple now!'' Zara yelled pointing to Nya and then covered her mouth.

''Sorry, I just had to get that out.'' She said with a deep breath.

''It's okay.'' Nya said amused.

''Anyways.'' Esperanza said wanting to hear what Belle had to say.

''I think I have a crush on Zane and I know that I have never let you guys help me with anything like this, nor have I ever had a crush this serious, so I really want to talk to you guys and let you help me for once.'' Belle told her sisters while Misako listened and watched their antics.

''Of course we'll help you!'' Jamie yelled and grabbed Belle's hands.

''Where do we start?'' Esperanza asked smiling.

''How about with how you feel?'' Zara asked like a therapist.

''Well I-'' Belle was cut off by a huge thump on the ground behind them.

The guys and sensei came out to see what was going on and they all couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Standing in front of them was a tall woman with jet black hair that reached her thighs with silver gray eyes and pale skin and lips. She wore a black cloak around her body and the minions were surrounding her.

''Who are you?'' Wu asked the mysterious woman.

''I am Omara, hello.'' She said with an evil glint in her eye smirking.

''What are you doing here? Kai asked and everyone waited for an answer.

''I am the new evil you talk about.'' She said with her eyes narrowed.

''Get them minions.'' She said and the animals came charging towards the team.

They got ready for battle.

* * *

 **WELL THAT WAS ALL AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED.**

 **PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE CHARACTERS.**

 **SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry this is not a chapter. The last chapter was kind of rushed so I will redo it and break it down later on in the story. I am sorry for closing admissions and will try to use some characters in my story later on, but I just want to make more of my own oc's for now. Anyways I will delete chapter eight and replace it using one couple's feelings at a time and will have the new chapter eight in by New Year's.**

 **THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO AND NEVER WILL.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FULL OF FLUFF AND SURPRISES!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: LOVE AND INNER DRAGONS. ( NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER EIGHT)**

* * *

The ninja and kunoichi saw the minions charging at them and they got ready to fight again.

''Work together!'' Sensei Wu shouted over the commotion while he and Misako fought off some bees and crabs. ( not the best animal, but I did my best not to give them anything to hard.)

''Yes sensei!'' Nya shouted back kicking a wolf in the face keeping it from getting to close.

''Let's go!'' Cole yelled and they were off.

'' Miss me?'' Zara asked the lion as she sent a mini tornado over it's head causing it to struggle for air.

It growled and lunged at her. She was more careful this time not to get scarred, and dodged it.

''Need a little shock?!'' Jay jumped in front of the lion and sent a volt of electricity in it's face.

It fell out and he turned to see Zara finishing off the bear with a gust of wind to make it fall out.

''Really?'' Zara face palmed at Jay with her hands on her hips.

''What?, it was a good joke.'' He said with his arms up in a questioning way. Zara just shook her head and ran to help their friends.

''It was!'' He shouted and ran after her.

''AHH!'' Belle screamed in pain as the squirrels scratched her face. She had had enough and wrapped poison ivy around her whole body and caused them to fall out and possibly be dead or ill.

''It's over.'' She breathed out tired, yet not affected by the poison ivy due to her powers.

''A little help please!'' Cole shouted while trapping monkeys in rock cages.

''Sure!'' Belle snapped out of her trance and wrapped the monkeys in poison ivy just like the squirrels and they fell out looking dead.

''Come on!'' Cole yelled and they took off running as fast as their legs could take them to help their friends.

''GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS!'' Esperanza yelled outraged trying to get the birds to stop clawing at her dirty blonde head.

''METAL!'' She yelled and was soon consumed in a silvery gray glow with metal shards and pools surrounding her. She had entered her true potential mode.

The metal was sharp and cut through the birds until they were pools of blood and feathers. Esperanza opened her eyes after she was out of her true potential and could not believe her eyes.

''Oh my God.'' She covered her mouth and closed her eyes letting tears fall from them. She couldn't believe what she had done.

''You okay?'' Kai asked her after he had burnt a wolf causing it to yelp and run off in pain.

''I-I don't know.'' She wept in his chest and he held her close.

''Come on, we don't have time to stop.'' He told her wanting to comfort her, yet knew that they had a job to do.

''You're right, come on.'' She wiped her tears and they went to help everyone.

''There's too many!'' Nya shouted drowning cats and dogs.

''Don't give up!'' Zane shouted freezing deer until they were ice blocks.

''AHH, TAKE THAT YOU IDIOT!'' The team heard Jamie yelling and turned their heads fast in concern. They saw her riding the back of a kangaroo covering it's eyes blinding it.

''What do we do?'' Tylor asked throwing a monkey off of him.

''Is THIS the best that that you can do?!'' Jallory asked holding up a raccoon then engulfing it in a dark aura. It disappeared.

''That's some creepy shit.'' Jay said flatly and got jabbed in the arm by the nearest girl which was Zara.

''HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CREATIONS!'' Omara shouted furious at Jallory.

''IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM SOLVE IT WITH ME!'' Zara stepped in for her sister. Everyone was shocked.

''If you say so.'' Omara said quietly and summoned a staff that was black with designs everywhere and a glass ball on the top.

She raised the staff and a black mist of energy went hurdling towards Zara. Zara was terrified and couldn't move.

''ZARA!'' Jallory yelled with her voice cracking as she tried to reach her sister. Everyone took off running as fast as they could to save their sister.

She was about to get struck with darkness and no one would know her fate...

.

.

.

.

.

. ( **SORRY FOR THE EXTRA EFFECT, I JUST HAD TO HAHAHA** )

''COLE!'' Zara shouted in horror as Cole jumped in front of her taking the darkness in his chest. She felt like bursting into tears.

''No.'' Jamie whispered as everyone stopped and saw their friend get hit with the main thing that they were against.

''Is this not what you wanted?'' Omara asked smirking as Zara knelt down to Cole's side as he was unconscious.

''YOU MONSTER!'' Kai was about to lunge at Omara, but Nya and Eseranza held him back not wanting him to face the same as Cole.

''Thank you for your time. Omara made her minions disappear until someone stopped her...

''Your not going anywhere bitch.'' Omara and everyone else was shocked at the harsh tone coming from, Belle.

''Excuse me?'' Omara stepped down from her dark throne that she had made during the battle.

''You heard me loud and clear.'' Belle stood her ground as she talked firmly and darkly. It was out of her character.

''YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND ALMOST HURT MY SISTER. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE YOU MONSTER. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR ANIMALS AND HOW YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT YOURSELF BECAUSE YOUR SCARED. I GET IT, I USED TO BE SCARED TO UNTIL I FOUND MY TRUE POTENTIAL, BUT HONESTLY YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL US WHY YOUR DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU HARMING INNOCENT LIVES AND SHIT? I HATE YOU AND WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T EXIST. I WISH THAT MY LIFE WASN'T COMPLICATED AND I WISH THAT NINJAGO AND OTHER REALMS DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH BULLSHIT LIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I SWEAR IF ANYONE IS SERIOUSLY HURT I WILL HANDLE YOU MYSELF AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS BEACAUSE I AM DONE WITH EVIL!'' Belle shouted with enough fury to make Omara send shivers down everyone's spines with a glare that could kill.

''Everyone has an opinion, right?'' Omara smiled nonchalantly and Belle snapped.

Belle rose vines up from the ground and sent them flying towards Omara. She used her staff to break them and sent a darkness ball towards Belle. She dodged it and ran around her throne as fast as she could. Omara stood in the same spot looking for the kunoichi of nature. The team was too surprised to do anything. Sensei and Misako were busy making some tea for Cole's condition, ( there's a tea for everything, am I right?). They were in a hurry and worried also.

Omara was about to summon a dark vortex to trap the team while they were distracted until Belle jumped up from the ground in front of her and sent a gust of pollen in her face. While still in the air she used some poison ivy to wrap around Omara's body and trap her.

''Let me go!'' Omara shouted angry.

''NO!'' Belle shouted and made the vines squeeze tighter around her body.

''This stops now.'' Belle said darkly and jumped on the ground. She went into her true potential mode or so she thought...

The team and their sensei were shocked at what they saw. Cole started to open his eyes and wake up.

''Cole.'' Zara said relieved and hugged him.

''What happened?'' He asked confused and turned his head quickly to see something amazing.

Belle was floating in the air engulfed in her light blue glow with leaves and twigs around her also. She literally looked like her element and was controlling every aspect of it. She glowed brighter and Omara screamed in agony as twigs and poison ivy consumed her. Sharp sticks cut through her skin and leaves clouded her vision. Belle was the very definition of her element at the moment and everyone watched in awe. Blood shot everywhere and Belle screamed in pain at Omara trying to cut through her twigs and leaves hurting her in the process.

''AHH!'' Belle yelled as pollen fell from where she was, making her glow brighter. Omara cut her way through the trap and struggled to crawl over to her staff. She held it up and was gone along with her throne and minions to elsewhere.

Belle floated down the air and landed on her feet. Her glow disappeared and she looked normal again. As soon as she opened her eyes another light blue glow started to shine in mid air above her. Everyone squinted their eyes and had to withstand the wind blowing rapidly cutting their skin. The light disappeared and showed a...

''A dragon.'' Belle gasped and covered her mouth in awe. Tears were about to fall as her legs were wobbly. She could barely stand. She walked over to the dragon carefully.

''Hi.'' She smiled and petted it's snout. The dragon grunted in response and nuzzled her hand. It was a female dragon.

''Belle.'' Belle heard her name being called and turned around to see everyone staring at the dragon in awe.

''Yeah?'' Belle asked with her hand still on the dragon's nose.

''What just happened?'' Jamie asked naively with her head tilted.

''She has found her full potential.'' Sensei Wu and Misako stepped out of the shop. He handed Cole the tea and he sipped it. He felt better instantly and smiled.

''Thank you sensei and Misako.'' He said and they smiled back.

''Wait what?!'' Belle asked now waving her hands in the air confused.

''You have realized what your biggest problem is and have solved it.'' Misako explained and Belle calmed down a little.

''This?'' She asked gesturing to the dragon that was light blue with leafy designs and brown feet and light blue wings. It was beautiful and Belle seemed drawn to her.

''Your dragon.'' Wu said urging Belle to interact with the dragon.

''Hey girl.'' Belle said cautiously ,taking a liking to the dragon, petting her. She nuzzled Belle and Belle giggled.

''I'll name you Twig.'' Belle smiled at her new companion.

''Nice name.'' Zane complimented Belle and Twig grunted in approval.

''I think she likes you guys.'' Belle smiled towards her team who smiled in response. They were proud of her, even if they were bruised, covered in dirt and blood stains.

''What's that?'' Belle heard a rustling sound in Twig's satchel. She opened it and was surprised at the sight.

''What is it?'' Esperanza asked curious.

''This.'' Belle said pulling out a long silver staff that had a green leaf at the top for design and light blue swirls going around it until they reached the bottom. It was cute and Belle felt a sense of ownership.

''Is this my weapon?'' She asked sensei Wu who nodded.

''One of the silver weapons, the staff of nature.'' He told her.

''Well what are you waiting for, try it out.'' Jay said smiling a goofy grin. Nya jabbed him in the arm.

''She's still taking this all in.'' She scolded her boyfriend who pouted like the inner child that he was.

''O-okay.'' Belle took a deep breath and held her staff up and struck the ground with it.

Mini vines sprouted from the ground and surrounded her. The smell of pollen filled the air and everyone watched becoming more proud of their teammate and sister.

''Wow.'' Belle whispered and held her staff in her hands taking in it's features. She felt as if it was apart of her, her missing piece.

''I love them.'' She smiled petting Twig and holding her staff close to her.

''Come inside, we have some discussing to do.'' Wu told his students who were tired and worn out as ever.

''Ok, Twig can you stay out here for a while?'' Belle asked and Twig grunted as a yes.

''Thank you.'' Belle said and followed everyone inside.

* * *

''The girls' full potential's will all be different from you boys, possibly because they are from a different realm and have things that you don't at the moment.'' Wu explained to everyone, especially the ninja.

''Like dragons and weapons.'' Cole asked now fully recovered somehow and it wasn't just the tea...

''Yes and Nya and Jallory will have the same experience as well since they are also kunoichi. Both girls were shocked and happy at the same time. The girls would be together after all.

''So does this mean that we'll have to fight with weapons?'' Jamie gulped nervously.

''No Jamie, you see you and Lloyd have special powers, so you don't need weapons and you can use his dragon.'' Misako explained to the kunoichi that she felt the most connected to for some reason...

''Ok then.'' Jamie said looking worried for her sisters fighting with weapons. At the same time she was happy to be in the same boat as Lloyd.

''What about us?'' Kai asked curious.

''You will support them throughout their journey and help them like good boyfriends should.'' Wu told them and Misako gave him a stern look. He looked nervous like he wasn't suppose to say something.

''THEY ARE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!'' Esperanza shouted all of a sudden and everyone looked at her like she was insane. She quickly covered her mouth.

'' _Lo siento_.'' She said quietly and walked out of the room quickly without a word.

''I'll go check on her.'' Kai walked after her.

''I'm going to go check on Twig.'' Belle said about to walk out of the shop.

''I'll join you.'' Zane said and Belle blushed. They went outside and left an awkward presence.

''Let's go.'' Tylor grabbed Jallory's arm and left the room, before she could protest.

''We need to talk.'' Cole pulled Zara out of the room also.

''Wanna play a video game?'' Lloyd asked Jamie and she nodded her head. They left the room.

''We need to start on our robot.'' Jay reminded Nya and they were off.

''Wu.'' Misako gave Wu a stern look and he just walked off looking nervous. Misako shook her head and glared in his direction.

''Come back here!'' She yelled angry while following him.

* * *

Esperanza went to the only place that kept her calm at crazy times. She went to the back of the shop where she danced to let her emotions fly and most of her frustration out.

She started to move and shake her hips to her imaginary beat. She let her mixed emotions take control of her and she was soon dancing her heart out having fun for whatever reason.

''So you came here?'' She heard a familiar masculine voice and turned around to see none other than Kai leaning against the door frame.

''I'm not in the mood Kai.'' Esperanza said turning her back towards him with her arms crossed.

''Why are you mad all of a sudden?'' He asked concerned for the hot tempered girl, much like himself who was not acting like herself.

''Why would you care anyway?'' Esperanza asked surprised at her words.

''What kind of question is that?'' Kai was confused at her change in mood.

''It means your not my boyfriend!'' Esperanza shouted and shoved him aside. She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated.

''I never said that I was, sensei probably just thought that-'' Kai was cut off by Esperanza's hysterical screaming with her hands still on her head. She was crying and screaming and fell to her knees. Kai rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

''What's wrong?'' He asked in a whisper trying to calm her down.

''I don't know.'' She looked him in the eyes being honest. Kai didn't know what to do.

''I just can't.'' She said in a faint whisper that Kai could barely hear. He hated seeing her so vulnerable.

''Can't what?'' He asked still holding her.

''Can't fall in love.'' She told him smiling. Kai was surprised yet felt a little happy inside for some reason.

''You're in love?'' He asked and she nodded.

''With who?'' He asked naively. She stroked his face feeling fragile in his arms.

''Your so stupid.'' She smiled and he looked utterly confused.

''Huh?'' Was all Kai said before Esperanza got out of his arms and walked over to the middle of the ground. She just stood there quietly. Kai knew what he had to do.

He walked over to her and looked at her. She looked so beautiful to him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

''I would never hurt you.'' He whispered and her tears started to fall. She had never felt this way about anyone. Kai had the same feelings. This was new to them.

''Someone always does.'' She whispered and left Kai confused.

''Who broke your heart?'' Kai found himself asking angrily and quietly. His grip on Esperanza tightened and she got a little worried.

''Are you okay?'' She asked now stroking his face after she had gotten out of his hold and was now facing him.

''Don't change the subject.'' Kai told her looking her in the eyes.

'' _Lo siento.''_ Esperanza said looking down.

''Tell me.'' Kai raised her head up in his hands so that she could look at him.

''His name was Nick and we used to be in love, or so I thought. He told me he loved me and I believed him. It was amazing until I found out that I was a kunoichi. Everyone at our school used to tease us or just want to be our friends because of our elemental powers. One day Nick told me that he wanted to see me.'' Esperanza stopped on the verge of tears. Kai just held her closer. He had never seen her so fragile or vulnerable like this before. He hated it.

''So I went to his house and the door was open.'' Esperanza choked on her own tears.

''I went up the stairs looking for him and found him in his room with another girl. She was one of the main people that bullied us. He didn't even try to explain, he just laughed in my face. From that day on I just stopped opening up and trusting that love was real. I would just get hurt again. But I fell in love with you Kai and whatever I do, I just can't get rid of it. I don't think I ever will.'' She stopped and looked into his eyes waiting for his shocked face to say something.

''Wait, you're in love with me?'' Kai asked shocked yet still holding her. She nodded.

''I told you that I would never hurt you and you lash out on me. We are the unlikeliest of couples, but I would go through anything with you.'' Kai smiled at her and she gave him a faint smile back.

''So?'' Esperanza asked unsure of what to do as she was still in his arms. She felt warm and safe and didn't want to go.

''I love you to.'' Kai told her smiling and her eyes lit up.

''Are you serious?'' She asked almost hyperventilating. He had to support her so she wouldn't loose balance.

''Are you okay?'' He asked laughing.

''Yes, now answer the question!'' She yelled as she hit him on the arm playfully.

''What do you think?'' Kai asked in a whisper stepping closer to her. She smiled.

''You love me.'' Esperanza smiled up at him. He smiled wider than ever.

''Good.'' He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

''Crazy.'' She laughed another one of her natural raspy laughs that made Kai blush.

''You.'' He poked her nose playfully and picked her up.

''What are you doing?'' She laughed out.

''Your bed.'' He said bluntly and walked inside.

He put her to bed and watched her sleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful to him.

''I love you.'' He kissed her forehead and started out of the room.

''Stay.'' He heard Esperanza's faint voice and turned around.

''Esperanza-'' He was cut off by her pleading eyes.

''Please.'' She whispered and he couldn't argue.

''Okay.'' He went over to her bed and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and they soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

''What is it, are you okay?" Zara asked Cole after being dragged into the kitchen.

''Yeah I am, but you weren't.'' He told her narrowing his eyes.

''Your my friend, how could I not be worried about you?'' She said defending herself.

''You seemed more worried than just being a friend.'' Cole put his hands in his pockets and looked her in the eyes.

''I was worried about you, is that so wrong?!'' Zara absentmindedly punched Cole in the chest and repeatedly hit him. He just stood there while she constantly hit him and did nothing until she tired out.

''You done?'' He asked smirking with an eyebrow raised.

''Sorry.'' Zara said looking angry.

''Don't be.'' Cole said breathing out shakily.

''I cried, because I was scared for you. You practically got hit with darkness.'' Zara said looked worried gesturing to Cole's strong figure.

''Yeah I did.'' He said quietly with his head hanging low.

''Why?'' Zara asked him with unintentional puppy dog eyes.

''I was scared for you, so I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time.'' Cole said in one breath.

''Cole, we have feelings for each other and I would've done the same for you. But you didn't have to scare me to death like that! Do you have any idea how I felt?. You really scared me Cole and I don't know what I would've done without you.'' Zara said with her head down.

''I'm sorry for making you upset, but nothing would've stopped me from doing what I did.'' Cole said holding Zara close as she laid her head on his shoulder.

''I know.'' She said smelling him. He smelt wonderful to her, like blueberries. To him she smelt like Vanilla.

''You truly are one of a kind. You know that?'' Zara said looking into Cole's eyes. He smiled at her.

''You know, if were going to be a couple, we're going to have to communicate more.'' Cole smirked and Zara's expression went from happy to confused and happy at the same time.

''Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'' She smirked back. He shrugged.

''Maybe.'' Cole said and Zara giggled.

''Of course idiot.'' She playfully punched his arm.

''What now?'' Cole asked still holding Zara in his arms.

''We enjoy this moment.'' She gave him a peck on the lips and they hugged.

They stood there peacefully, being happy with each other.

* * *

''I BEAT YOU!'' Jamie yelled in Lloyd's face after beating him at a video game.

''It's about ponies racing.'' Lloyd said flatly smirking at her childish behavior.

''I still beat you though.'' Jamie smiled after jumping around. She had picked the game and knew that she would have an advantage.

''Whatever, I'm picking the next one.'' Lloyd rolled his eyes and went to go pick the next game. Jamie smiled.

''You know, I didn't know that we didn't need weapons.'' She smiled and Lloyd narrowed his eyes.

''You don't like fighting that much do you?'' He asked her with the new game in his hands.

''No, I don't like hurting anybody.'' She shook her head.

''Well you've already mastered your element and you're a very skilled kunoichi.'' Lloyd tried comforting her. Jamie sighed.

''Thanks, but sometimes I fell like hurting people isn't for me.'' She said looking upset.

''We are ninja and kunoichi, so we have a job to do. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't like for the sake of Ninjago to protect it. The First Spinjitzu Master would've wanted that, but we also have our own lives to live. In the future we'll find our own interests and pursue careers, after college of course. Although we'll have our own lives to live, we'll still protect Ninjago, but that task will most likely go to our children. So please don't think that this isn't for you. You were chosen to do this and I believe in you ,even when you don't.'' Lloyd told Jamie, explaining everything word from word, a trait that he got from Wu and a valuable quality for a sensei to be.

''I understand, thank you.'' Jamie told him smiling and kissed him on the cheek. This always made Lloyd blush and smile wider than ever. Jamie giggled.

''You ready?'' She asked with a brow raised.

''For what?'' Lloyd asked confused.

''To loose, duh.'' Jamie smiled teasingly. Lloyd smirked.

''Yeah right.'' He put in the game and they were off, like it were a competition. They were just having fun and that was all that mattered.

They enjoyed each other and liked each other for their personalities. Lloyd was sneaky, funny, kind and wise when needed, while Jamie was kind, goofy, sincere and skilled. They balanced each other out like ying and yang and always would.

* * *

''She really likes you.'' Belle giggled at the sight of Twig nuzzling Zane like he were her bed or something.

''I can see.'' Zane laughed petting Twig softly.

''Are you and Pixal a happy couple?'' Belle asked smiling and caught the nindroid off guard.

''Yes, but I shut her off.'' Zane said with his head hung low. Belle looked confused.

''Why?'' She asked looking utterly confused.

''We talked and we broke up, she wants to have a body again and Jay, Nya, and I will build her soon.'' Zane explained and left Belle shocked.

''Really? That's great! I mean the body part, not the breakup.'' Belle got flustered with her words. Zane chuckled which sent shivers down her spine.

''Yes, we just weren't compatible anymore.'' Zane gave a faint smile. This made Belle angry for some reason.

''Are you serious? You both might not have been, but it's not the end of the world. You could still be compatible with someone else.'' Belle said and put her hand on his shoulder.

''What do you mean?'' Zane asked with a nonexistent brow raised. His naivety was one of the things that made Belle like him.

''N-nothing, forget about it.'' She quickly pulled her hand away from his shoulder blushing madly.

''Okay, and by the way, I'm happy for you finding your full potential. You were really strong today.'' Zane told her smiling a warm smile.

''Thanks, and I think I know what my problem was.'' Belle smiled her natural warm smile.

''What was it?'' Zane asked curious.

''I stopped being afraid for everyone's well being and learned to trust them more. I also voiced my dislikes and said what I felt. We are all in this together and I realized that I shouldn't care what other people say. I finally let all of my frustrations go.'' Belle threw her arms up showing that she was relieved.

''Like I said, I'm happy for you.'' Zane smiled and Belle hugged him. He hugged back taking in her minty scent.

''Thank you.'' She whispered and Zane just hugged tighter. They were enjoying each other's embrace and nothing else mattered.

Twig huffed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and let Zane and Belle have their moment.

* * *

Jay and Nya were busy working on their latest invention. They were building a mini robot that would resemble a little girl, since Nya won at Rock Paper Scissors.

''Finally done.'' Jay announced tired of inventing for the day.

''Now we can name her.'' Nya smiled at her boyfriend who had a thinking face on.

''How about Alex?'' Jay asked with a brow raised. Nya looked deep in thought about the name, until she smiled wider than ever.

''I love it!'' She exclaimed and made Jay laugh. They truly were the unlikeliest of couples, yet the most compatible.

''Alex it is.'' Jay said and turned their robot on. Her eyes lit up and were a bright blue lighter than Zane's.

''Hello, I am Alex your creation.'' She smiled and Nya picked her up.

''You sure are.'' She snuggled her close and Jay hugged her. You could say that they were having a family hug.

''Do you think that the others will express their feelings for each other?'' Nya asked once they separated and placed Alex back on the table.

''Yeah, but some might take longer than others if their stubborn.'' Jay smirked referring to Kai and Zara.

''Maybe. but they will tell each other how they feel for the sake of their relationship.'' Nya said giving wise words as she often did.

''Like us.'' Jay smiled a goofy smile that Nya loved.

''Yeah, like us.'' She connected her lips with his and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before breaking apart for air.

''It's getting late, let's get to bed.'' Nya whispered and Jay smirked.

''Night.'' He said and they walked out of the room, but not before turning Alex off and putting her somewhere safe.

''Goodnight.'' Nya said as they both went in their rooms.

After she had said goodnight to Jay, Nya couldn't believe her eyes. There on the bed were her brother and Esperanza sleeping soundly together.

''Aww.'' She said before walking over to Kai's side of the bed.

''Wake up.'' She shook him being careful not to wake her sister up.

''Yeah?'' Kai asked once awake. His expression went from groggy to surprised when he saw his sister standing above him.

''I know.'' He said and got out of the bed. He put the covers around his girlfriend and kissed her goodnight.

''Night.'' He smirked and waved playfully at Nya and she just laughed at her brothers antics.

After he left she got in her own bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tylor and Jallory were in the front of the shop helping Misako after she had gave Wu a stern talking to about letting things slip from his mouth, such as the ninja and kunoichi being good couples.

''Aren't you two sleepy?'' Misako asked the teens who were still wide awake at 9:50p.m.

''Nah, were staying here to help for as long as you need us.'' Tylor said smiling. Jallory nodded.

''Yeah, we just wan to help our new family.'' She smiled a pretty smile that she hadn't smiled since her family was alive.

''That's so nice, thank you and we are your family now.'' Misako told them organizing different kinds of tea.

''Thanks.'' Tylor said handing the last customer for the day a tea bag. He closed up the shop and walked behind the counter.

''You two are very important to the final battle with Omara as far as helping Lloyd and Jamie with their parts.'' Misako suddenly explained to the two teenagers.

''How?'' Jallory asked and tilted her head naively. Tylor raised a brow.

''Like their protectors or something?'' He asked and Misako nodded.

''Yes exactly like that, it is written in one of the spirit scrolls,and you are going to have to tell them about your real element also.'' She turned to Tylor.

''I know, but I don't how they will react.'' He held his head down.

''You going to have to soon, whether their reactions are good or bad Ty.'' Jallory said looking him in the eyes.

''Your right, thanks.'' He smiled at his best friend.

''When are you going to tell them?'' Misako asked hating to interrupt their moment.

''Tomorrow.'' Tylor put it blunty, yet nicely.

''Well goodnight.'' Jallory said and her, Tylor and Misako went to their rooms for bed.

Jallory saw all of her sisters asleep and joined them in her new bed that she had gotten a few days after her and Tylor moved in.

She drifted off into a deep sleep and was truly happy.

* * *

''Again.'' Wu said to Belle calmly after she had demonstrated her full potential for a second time. She had been practicing, but had never made it to level that she did when she unlocked it.

''Really?, I mean I've already done it two times and I'm exhausted sensei.'' She pouted and Wu's expression softened.

''I know but you have to learn how to truly connect with your element and harness that power into how you felt when you unlocked that power. Until then you will keep trying, but you can take a short break.'' Wu said and walked off.

''Okay.'' Belle breathed out exhausted.

* * *

''I will find those ninja and kunoichi and make them pay for causing me pain.'' Omara said darkly sitting on a throne in a dark cave setting. She had guards surrounding her, which were most likely hypnotized. Her animals or creations were in cages.

''They will never try to defeat me again after this...'' She smiled deviously and chuckled.

What she was planning would only be the beginning...

* * *

 **HI EVERYONE!**

 **OK SO TO START OFF THE NEW YEAR HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER.**

 **I ENJOYED MAKING THIS CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND GOT AT LEAST ONE FUTURE REFERENCE FROM THIS.**

 **ENJOY! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO DOES.**

 **IT'S BEEN A WHILE SO PLZ ENJOY THIS COMEBACK CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: THE KUNOICHI TRAP -PART 1-**

* * *

Belle was just having a bad dream. At least that's what she thought...

''Where am I?'' She asked herself as she woke up in a chamber like dungeon surrounded by cobwebs and chains holding her where she laid.

'I must be dreaming' She thought to herself and pinched herself. After she winced in pain she sat up shocked. This was no dream at all.

''Hey! Help me, let me out of here!'' Belle yelled and struggled to get free of the chains, but only ended up hurting herself in the process.

She looked around and saw that the space was small and looked like it hadn't been used in years. She felt the ground beneath her and connected with the dead vines.

'Oh no' She thought trying not to make much sound. Belle tried her best to rejuvenate the vines and soon they rose up slowly and slid through the chains.

''Come on.'' She whispered and the vines broke through the chains.

'' _Qui! bon travail peu ceux!''_ Belle shouted happily praising the vines for their work. She got up slowly off of the ground and dusted herself off.

''Now how do I get out of here?'' She whispered looking through the bars into a dark space.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the shop the rest of the team were in an important meeting.

''Yeah, well I think we should attack head on.'' Kai said stubbornly towards Cole.

''We can't do that, it's too risky. You should've learned that by now.'' He shot back as the tension started to rise.

''Guys calm down. We all have ideas and we should consider and think about them all before we start getting angry at each other.'' Esperanza told them trying to reason with the two.

Kai and Cole's faces softened and they sat down.

''Umm where's Belle?'' Jamie asked looking around.

''Maybe she's still sleeping?'' Zane said looking around noticing that she wasn't there.

''Yeah but this is important she should still be here for this.'' Kai said.

''Trust me she's not in the bed she wasn't even there when we woke up this morning. We thought she went into town for something.'' Nya said with her eyebrows creased.

''Well if she's not here then where?'' Esperanza said confused.

''Meditating somewhere?'' Jay suggested.

''Sure she went off into the mountains to meditate without telling us.'' Tylor said sarcastically.

''Maybe she's in a spooky cave or something!''Jamie practically jumped out of her seat and caused everyone's heads to turn.

''Uh yeah, sure.'' Tylor said uneasily and then whispered something to Nya.

''She's crazy.'' He whispered and Nya just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

''That's a great idea Jamie.'' She smiled and made Jamie's face light up even more, for her ideas being recognized as important.

''First of all OUCH. Secondly no that is not a great idea. Thirdly and last of all, why a cave?'' Tylor said throwing his hands up frustrated.

''And why isn't a good idea?'' Jamie stood up from the table looking angry.

''Oh I don't know, maybe because this isn't some spooky kids movie where every villain is in a cave. Oh and how about you start realizing that this is real life and you have to stop being so naïve and grow up!'' Tylor shouted at Jamie and everyone was silent.

Jamie's face softened and for the first time ever she looked sad. Tylor had calmed down after his rant and looked at her, he felt bad for making her sad and didn't realize that she was still the innocent, naïve girl that he had been living with for weeks.

''Wow ok, well I guess you're right. I'm just a stupid naïve little girl who cant grow up!'' Jamie yelled on the verge of tears and ran out of the room.

''Ok.'' Lloyd said slowly with his head hung down.

Everyone sat silently and waited for someone to break the silence that was lingering.

''So, I guess that someone should go talk to her?'' Tylor said quietly but loud enough for Lloyd to hear him.

Lloyd balled his fists up and his face grew dark. He slowly turned his head and did something that no one was expecting.

''DAMN RIGHT! And you know who should?! You!'' He shouted in Tylor's face after he yanked his collar and was right in his face. You could practically see the fire in his eyes.

''Calm down. I'm sorry okay!'' Tylor said and removed his hands from his shirt.

''You shouldn't be saying that to me.'' Lloyd said grimly. Zara couldn't stand the tension anymore.

''LLOYD AND TYLOR! CUT IT OUT please!'' She said with a sad look on her face. She and the other kunoichi wanted so badly to go after their sister, but knew that her comforting was not meant for them to do.

''Zara's right. If we want to get through all of this we have to work together and I know that we haven't been together for long, but arguing won't help us defeat Omara. If we keep this up she'll succeed right in front of our eyes and we wont be able to do anything about it, so how about we just start acting like a team and not children.'' Zane stood up and told everyone only raising his voice a little.

Lloyd and Tylor seemed to calm down after that. Then Tylor got up out of no where and left the room in the same direction as Jamie.

''Let him.'' Kai put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder as he was about to get up.

Lloyd only gave him an understanding look, but Kai knew that his brother was still upset.

''So should we continue?'' Nya suddenly asked everyone.

''Shouldn't we be looking for Belle?'' Jay suggested raising his brow.

Everyone looked at each other thinking the same thing.

''Come on guys let's start looking.'' Cole said and everyone went off in different directions.

* * *

'' Man I wish Esper was here right now.'' Belle said referring to the strong metal bars in front of her that wouldn't budge for anything.

''Aww, does someone miss their family?'' She heard a voice and immediately recognized it.

''Omara?'' Belle whispered to herself confused.

''You're correct darling.'' Omara said back and Belle could just hear the grin on her lips.

''Okay tell me what's going on now or-'' Belle was cut off by a shockwave that blasted her to the other end of the cell.

''What the heck?'' She groaned while rubbing her head in pain. She could barely even see anything in front of her.

''What's the matter darling? Are you hurt?'' Omara asked as if she was concerned but in reality she didn't give two cents about how much pain the kunoichi was in at the moment.

''You-'' Belle was cut off again as Omara suddenly sent an invisible force to shut Belle's mouth for her.

''Ah ah ah, we don't want make useless threats here now do we?'' She asked her with a tone that said she had the upper hand, and all Belle could do was shake her head no and feel useless and angry at her own self.

''Alright then. I bet you want to know why you're here huh.'' Omara started as if she was about to tell a story and the kunoichi just rolled her eyes. Good thing the sorceress didn't see her in the dark or else she would've been in more pain.

''Now.'' She continued.

''I kidnapped you well, because I needed a lab rat to test out my new spell on. Doesn't that sound fun?'' Omara chuckled evily while Belle's eyes went wide in shock, panic, and horror. And to top it all of she couldn't say a word because her mouth was still shut.

''Aww, don't be afraid you'll be fine. Besides maybe you're friend's will come to save you, or that robot boyfriend of yours.'' Omara spoke her last words before leaving and letting Belle open her mouth also.

''Has she been watching us this whole time?'' She whispered to herself as she thought about how Omara knew about Zane and her feelings for him. She also thought about what kind of spell she was talking about and if she were to ever lay a hand on her friends that she would put an end to her herself.

''Come on guys.''

* * *

''I know I'm just worried about my sister.'' Esperanza said biting her lip worried as Kai rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

''Bad news guys.'' Cole said as he walked into the kitchen with everyone else behind him.

''What's going on?'' Kai asked quickly.

''Well the bad news is that Belle, Jamie, and Tylor are missing now.'' Nya said trying to hold back her tears.

''What?! But I thought that they were outside trying to fix their problem?'' Esperanza said in disbelief.

''Well turns out that when we went to check on them they weren't there and we've searched everywhere.'' Zane told her looking deep in thought.

''Well it sounds like we need to start searching for all three of them then.'' Misako said as her and Wu walked in.

''Yes! We can start now, let's split up.'' Zara startled everyone with her outburst.

''Calm down we need to think about this.'' Cole tried reasoning with her.

''No we don't. I mean who just disappears out of no where Cole? Huh?!'' She yelled again.

''Uhh do you know where we are?'' Jay asked her sheepishly and as soon as he saw her eyes darken he shut up.

''What's there to think about? Three of our teammates are missing and we need to find them.'' Jallory said with her arms crossed.

''Everyone shut it, get everything you need, and meet back here in ten. We are going to find them.'' Lloyd told everyone taking charge of the situation.

''Come on guys.'' Cole said and everyone went to their rooms.

''Wait we're gonna need as much help as we're gonna get if you guys are thinking what I'm thinking.'' Jay stopped the team and they all thought about it.

''You're right. So do you guys have anyone in mind?'' Esperanza asked.

''Yeah a few people actually. I'll get in touch with them come on.'' Nya said smiling.

''Guys where the heck are you?'' Jallory said to herself, then was off to pack her things for their search.

* * *

 **WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

 **THAT WAS ONLY PART 1 OF MY COMEBACK AND I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL PART 2. IT'S BEEN 5 MONTHS OF COURSE I'M GOING TO DO THIS!**

 **HAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**


End file.
